


Bumbleanche

by JessicaX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Cat Ears, F/F, Fetish, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Tails, Useless Lesbians, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deepening of the relationship between Blake and Yang takes longer, and darker, path than they initially thought it might. Bedroom matters become complex and sometimes dangerous. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss seem to be a lot closer than they were... [Kinkay roleplay schmutt, Bumbleby and WhiteRose, Multichap]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and all characters are property of Rooster Teeth. Story content ©2014-2015 Jessica X and Yinyangbangbang.
> 
> WARNING: This contains graphic depictions of penetrative intercourse, as well as things involving hands. Also, a lot more kinky stuff later on, including chapters involving a younger character (though it is consensual within the context of the story). Please proceed at your own discretion. This specific chapter only contains kissing though! I'll try to update the tags as more chapters get posted.
> 
> NOTE: Thanks to Hellyeahpuckentine for her tireless efforts (lol) to help edit these roleplays. Also, for being awesome and settling the matter of naming this fic (and the reason will become obvious much, much later).
> 
> This fic has been kind of on the shelf for a couple of months, due to needing a LOT of editing, and also other things such as "real life" and other roleplays getting in the way. Sorry! You might not want to worry about this one getting updated anytime soon because the rest of the story still needs quite a bit of work, but I wanted to post this first chapter as a celebration for hitting 2000 followers on Tumblr. Anyway, enough out of me! On with the smexy times!

Blake Belladonna was completely exhausted. This had been the longest day of classes at Beacon Academy since she had first arrived. It was such an innocent little prank, Yang tossing a slug down the back of her shorts. The incessant wriggling had prompted her to dance and jump about until she had rid herself of the pest, after which she had cuffed Yang around the ear. All Professor Goodwitch had seemed to catch was that blow and Yang grasping her arm to stop the next blow, for she set them both a detention: cleaning the mess hall floors until they were spotless. Not a small order by any stretch.   


Now, they were both in their dorm room, trying to rest. Weiss and Ruby stayed out in the library or the training room, knowing their presence would not be conducive to a nap. Blake turned over and faced the opposite wall, shivering slightly. Why was it so chilly in their room tonight? It wasn't winter, and the window was closed. Wasn't it?

Usually, her blonde teammate would be fast asleep within five minutes, snoring loudly throughout the room. But not tonight. Tonight, she too attempted to find a comfortable position in bed, discovering there was none. Not only that, but the thin pajamas weren't helping at all with how cold it seemed that night. Surely they had warmer blankets? More pillows? Something to keep the heat in…

But nothing worked. Despite not wanting to disturb her teammate, she felt she had no choice. At least sharing body heat would be warmer than sleeping alone.

"Psst. You awake?"

"Hm?" Blake rolled over to see the messy mop of blonde hanging over the side of the bunk above her. "Oh... yeah, unfortunately. Can't sleep, either?"

"Yeah... is it cold? Or is it just me?"Yang asked, hands quickly returning to her shoulders to rub them in a futile hope of warming them up.

"No, it's freezing," she grumbled as she clutched the sheet up tighter under her chin. "What is wrong with our room? Can't we tell somebody or something?"

"I don't think they'll do anything. We're huntresses, after all; it's not a hotel." She watched as the Faunus bunched the blankets together under her. So Blake was definitely feeling the chill. Perhaps her idea wouldn't sound so ridiculous after all. "What if we, uh, slept in the same bed? Shared body heat? If... If you're okay with that."

Blake sat up to stare at her curiously. "What? Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Survival 101," the blonde quickly covered, though when met with another blank stare, she went on, "You never been camping before? Sometimes when Dad would take us out camping, Ruby and I would share the same sleeping bag. It just kept us a little warmer than when we slept alone. It's not weird at all."

"Well..." When her entire body shivered again and she heard her teeth begin to chatter, Blake nodded and slid over a foot or so, pinching the corner of the blanket up for Yang to slide in beside her.

Instantly, Yang hopped down from her bunk, more or less throwing herself into the Faunus's bed. So as not to intrude on her too much, she mainly kept to one side. Though that probably would not do much in the way of sharing heat.

Still, she didn't want her teammate to be uncomfortable. "Let me know if I'm too close, okay?"

At that question, Blake couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Um... wasn't the point of this to get close?" Yet she hadn't closed the distance any, either. The former White Fang member wasn't used to letting anyone get too close to her.

"Yeah, I didn't quite think this through," Yang chuckled. Budging up very slightly, she patted the space between them. "Hey, I don't bite. Come on and snuggle."

"Okay," Blake giggled. Why had she giggled? Was she a nine-year-old again? Trying not to let on how self-conscious she felt, she scooted over until her hip was just touching another hip, feeling slight warmth from it. "Like th-this?"

"Well, a little more..." Yang then scooted up the rest of the way, so their shoulders were firmly pressed against one another. Only then did she tuck the covers over them firmly. Instantly it was much, much warmer than her bunk. "There, you feel that difference?"

With a little nod, Blake slid her arm slowly under Yang's back. It felt odd to be doing it, but also very comforting. Perhaps this wouldn't be as weird as she first anticipated. "Yeah."

At first, the blonde's eyebrows rose from the contact. She hadn't expected it, mainly because Blake was usually very reserved. She kept to herself, and insisted that she was all right on her own. Still, Yang inched ever so slightly closer, tucking her arm just under Blake's neck.

"Hmm, I never saw you as a cuddler, Blake."

"Stop it," Blake sighed impatiently as their bodies pressed together. What should she do with her legs? She was completely ill suited for this type of activity, all things considered.

It took a few awkward moments of lying like a stiff board until Yang finally turned a small amount to face Blake. She moved her legs slightly closer, unintentionally brushing them against one another.

"S-Sorry, I'm just... trying to get comfy."

Blake nodded, feeling Yang's hair against her cheek. It was soft; she knew the blonde took great lengths in maintaining it to keep it looking beautiful. She should have expected it to feel nice.

"This is a lot warmer already," Blake said in a hushed voice. "Good idea, partner."

"I'm full of them, I'll have you know," she giggled, settling her head down against the pillow, looking over to the amber eyes beside her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had never really spent much time with Blake. Not one-on-one, anyway, without any little sisters or entitled heiresses around. Was it on purpose? Or were there other things keeping her away? Still, there was something about the Faunus girl that kept her look fixated upon her, even though she didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "S-so... um... have you ever been camping?"

"Sure," Blake replied softly. "In the... you know, before. We mostly lived in camps during raids. Not very often did we get to go back to base and sleep in the comfortable beds like our elders, or the civilians. It was... necessity."

"Oh, right... and yet you never kept warm like this?" Yang asked. It seemed an innocent enough question; after all, it was the most basic lesson of survival apart from "make a fire". Though she didn't realize this could potentially be an intimate question.

Shrugging, Blake settled in more solidly against Yang's form. "Here and there. Mostly we brought thicker sleeping bags than these... or just suffered with the cold. Or wore thicker clothes." The subject had grown a little gloomy, and she didn't want to depress her partner. "How is it camping with Ruby?"

As Yang settled into position, she found herself wrapping her arms around her; it was rather like a comforting hug that didn't stop. She even pulled her closer slightly so she could lean on her chest. After all, that would make an excellent pillow. "It's a lot like this. Smooshed in together, cuddled up. Though Zwei would always be trying to get in the middle of us to steal all the warmth."

"Zwei," Blake grumbled under her breath. Then she tried to pretend she hadn't done it, passing her hand over Yang's hair. "That sounds perfect. I'm glad you had that time in your life." Then Blake seemed to realize she had started  _petting_  her partner. Why had she done that? Was it a subconscious thing because they had been talking about pets?

Or was it... something else?

"I wish you did, too... it musta been hard in the Fang." Whether or not Yang had noticed the petting was unknown, as she mentioned nothing of it. In fact, this was a very rare moment, when she allowed someone to be so close to her hair, let alone touch it. The hand holding the Faunus closer gently started to stroke a thumb across her soft skin in a gesture of affection. "...Do you have a home? Like, family? Siblings?"

Every movement of the blonde's thumb set her skin to tingling, her heart to racing. None of this made any sense. What were they playing at? "I, u-um... not r-really, I'm afraid." Then she shifted her legs again and felt one knee slip between both of Yang's. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The girl's cheeks lit up right away. However, the warmth the foreign limb let off against her legs felt rather pleasant. More comforting. Instead of backing away, Yang simply shrugged, bringing Blake closer into her personal space. "It's fine." Though she then realized what Blake had said. She had no family. And now that she had left the White Fang, it wasn't likely she had a home. "So... so where will you go? When school's over?"

Yang wasn't withdrawing her legs. She had been sure that would be the next thing to happen, sure that the closeness was far too much. Instead, they were still practically on top of each other. Blake's hand began to pass up and down Yang's shoulder as she said, "I don't know. I guess I'll have to earn some money, find a place to sleep for a while. Maybe in an alley for a few weeks."

It almost made Yang want to cry, hearing her friend would be homeless after the school year ended. She couldn't let that happen! Not after they'd been friends for so long. After they'd become partners. Her thumb continued its gentle movements over her skin as she went to nuzzle her head into the top of Blake's.

"Dude, you're welcome to come back with me and Ruby, you know. You can have my room; Ruby and I'll share. We'll keep Zwei in the back yard, so don't worry about that. Hey, maybe we'll put you in a nice cardboard box for a bed!"

"That's really kind of you, Yang, but you don't have t- HEY!" She pulled back to glare directly into her eyes. "What do you mean, put me in a cardboard box?!"

"What? Cats like boxes!" she teased while reaching up to her head, stroking over the bow as if she were a normal cat. "Get you a widdle litter box, too, and lots to climb on, oh yes we will, yes we will!"

"St-stop!" Blake half-laughed, half-squealed as she batted Yang's hand away several times, finally latching onto it in desperation. "You know I don't like my ears touched like tha..."

Suddenly, it was painfully obvious that they were in an abnormal situation. Cuddled up together. Holding hands. Nose to nose. Nearly bare legs intertwined. Hot breath was falling on her chin.

The laughter of the blonde had also stopped, once she found that her eyes had locked into those dazzling amber orbs above her. She found her expression softening, even more so as she gazed deep into her eyes. Had they always been that yellow? That gorgeous?

The feeling of warm breath against her lips made the blonde part her own very slightly, allowing her to breathe quieter.

Blake licked her lips to enable herself to speak again, but it only seemed to make the situation worse; she could better feel every gust of air coming from Yang's open mouth now. A mouth she couldn't help but stare at.

Why? This didn't make the slightest bit of sense to her. Yang Xiao Long was an amazing fighting partner and a great friend, and yet she somehow felt uncomfortable around her. Though perhaps that wasn't the right word for this feeling. She didn't know what was.

It was an uncomfortable silence, and yet, it was one that felt comforting. Rather exciting, even. There was definitely something about Blake that made her stare. There must have been some force that was telling her instincts that she should move her head forward... although she kept herself restrained slightly. She wanted to see if the Faunus would close the gap.

The mouth was getting closer and Blake didn't know what to do about it. Should she ignore this? It couldn't possibly mean what she thought it meant… could it?

It could. Yang was trying to kiss her.

Blake's mind filled with a buzzing that made rational thought impossible. It felt like a thousand voices were trying to tell her to either run away or lean forward, and she couldn't separate them from each other and hear their arguments. What did she want? The blonde's lips were half an inch from hers now, and she felt the hot breath, heard it, tasted it. Her own mouth inched in and pressed against the other one. She felt soft lips, felt them pressing back into her own. It was so sweet. What was she doing?

Violet eyes fell shut. Instantly, Yang's whole body started to relax when she felt the contact of their lips. Soft, tender, beautiful; and yet, there was something rather innocent about them. She wanted more, but she had to be patient. Slowly, Yang's mouth opened slightly more as she kissed back, her hand now resting on Blake's back to hold her close against her, while the other looped their fingers together.

The hand on her back startled Blake. It was holding her in place, keeping her from escaping. Instinct demanded she run away, to distance herself from this situation, but she couldn't, she didn't know how to escape without hurting either one of them. Instead, the yearning was channeled into the kiss, deepening it more, tasting her partner in a way she had never anticipated before.

Once again Blake surprised her. She was becoming much more forward than she first assumed, but perhaps that was a good thing. Yang knew kissing; she had done it many times. Everyone has lips, no matter what gender, size, age or race. Kissing was easy enough. She followed Blake by opening her mouth a little wider, the hand on her back rubbing gently.

The situation spiraled out of Blake's control. Her hand trailed up to cup the back of Yang's neck and held her there. How could she put the brakes on this? Did she want to? That question loomed in her mind and kept her from making any decisions other than to continue kneading their lips together, feeling a tongue flash past her lips and wanting to reach out with her own but she was afraid of the result.

The girl above her was such a mystery. Did she really know nothing about this? Did she really have no previous experience? One thing the blonde could sense: Blake wasn't comfortable. Slowly, Yang leaned her head back again, parting their lips as she gazed up at the Faunus's eyes, her hand very gently continuing to rub her back.

Just like that, the spell was broken.

"Yang," she breathed –and heard the need in the single word, the affection much deeper than she had ever used with it before. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Yang, wh-what did we just do?"

It took Yang quite a while to respond. If anything, she didn't believe it had just happened. All of the years of looking in the mirror, telling herself she didn't like girls – that she  _couldn't_  like girls... gone. She liked Blake. In a way that was quite a lot more than just friendship.

"W-we... we kissed."

"No we didn't," Blake said very meekly, though a panic was building behind her words. "We couldn't have, because I'm... and you're a... we're both girls, Yang. Girls don't kiss the way we just kissed."

The blonde was slightly hurt by that. In that split second she had accepted herself, accepted that she could like women as well as men; Blake dismissed it. But they did kiss. They both felt it, they weren't dreaming. They both kissed and both wanted it. "It… it doesn't matter that we're both girls... does it?"

"Of course it does!" When Yang flinched back from that, Blake took stock of the situation; her strategic mind assessed that her teammate seemed to be waiting for her answer and hadn't liked it. "I mean, it... it matters, but m-maybe it's not bad, I... I don't know, Yang!"

"I... I thought..." What did she think anymore? What made sense? The woman above her was amazing, she couldn't deny. A wonderful battle partner, a wonderful friend, and, dare she admit it, a wonderful kisser. "I thought... that you wanted to. I mean... I liked it, and you did too, right?"

Blake's head was spinning, and she suddenly no longer felt cold. In fact, the room seemed to be nearly boiling. "Listen, I... Yang, I've never kissed anyone quite like that, it's all so new, and… I think I liked it." She weighed that after saying it. "Didn't I?"

Yang's cheeks lit up. She didn't know what to say. Although she knew one thing... she wanted more. And so with that in mind, she merely held Blake closer to her, looking around to their hands. Their fingers were still threaded through one another's.

"Yang, I'm scared." The admission was not easy for her, but Blake knew – all too well –that she really could trust her partner with it. "What does this mean, that we're like this now? No, I d-didn't... that we did this. We don't have to be any way." Then she fell silent for lack of any other idea of what to say.

Yang tilted her head, the crimson blush still obvious on her face. Still, she began to sway their joined hands back and forth. "We don't have to be anything. Not if you don't want to... but I..."

All Blake wanted to do was flee, or scream at Yang, or bury her face in her chest. But she sensed that the blonde had something important to say, and that she might never find out what it is if she interrupted now. Leaning in somewhat, the Faunus dipped her head slightly to try to meet her eyes again.

"But you... what?"

There wasn't any point in holding back anymore. Not when their hands were linked, when they'd just kissed. And if Yang wasn't brave enough to say it in this moment, when would she be?

"...I dig you, Blake. A lot. I want to make you happy, keep you safe... spoil you. I... I wanna be with you." Yang tensed her fingers for a moment, looking back into Blake's eyes. "If you'll have me?"

"Spoil me?" No matter how hard she tried to ignore it and focus on everything else, on the deep admission of feelings and their staggering portents, that phrase stood out to Blake. Against all odds, she found herself blushing and smiling. "And h-how will you do that, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang swallowed, looking into the girl's eyes. Finally, she released the hand she held, but only to bring it close to her mouth, softly kissing it. It was a gesture usually men would do, but in Yang's case, she didn't even mind.

"Perhaps... by asking if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Now Blake felt every single inch of her face blossoming with heat. "Wh-what?! Be your..." She took a long moment to mull that over. Nothing came of it. She had no idea how to even approach a thought like that, and the kiss still tingled on the back of her hand. "G-girlfriend? Me? B-but you're not... I... how does that work?"

"Just the same as if we were opposite. As if I were a man, o-or if you were a man or..." After fumbling with her words for a while, Yang shook her head. Instead, she just stroked Blake's back gently, looping her fingers back through the Faunus's again. It was better to show with example than words.

"Just like this."

"Like this, huh?" Blake inhaled a nervous breath. Yang's strong hand against her own felt so incredible. All she wanted was to feel more, but she was afraid of what it might mean. Nevertheless, they had already gone further than either of them intended tonight. "And like... this?" She leaned in to leave a light kiss on Yang's lips, again feeling her core shake and trumpet.

Although Blake only gave the softest of kisses, it lingered on the blonde's lips for what seemed to be an eternity. The softness was something she definitely wanted, over and over again. Perhaps that would come another night. Tonight would be best to get their bearings with one another. To see how things went.

"Yeah... like that."

Another light kiss, this one suctioning gently on Yang's bottom lip before she drew back. "Can… we just do this part a little and… think about the rest later?" That wasn't fair of her, and Blake knew it. Yang had expressed earnest and sincere interest, and that interest deserved an answer. But the raven-haired girl wasn't ready to contemplate something that deep yet. She didn't know if she ever would be.

However, the blonde nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the girl by pushing her too far. Especially when she had no one to turn to. And so she just squeezed her slightly closer and said, "We can go as slow as you want. Heck, we can try and sleep now if you wanted?"

Blake had to laugh. "I don't know if I can sleep after all this, I mean... can you?"

The blonde snuggled into the sheets a little more in response, taking both of her arms off and away from Blake a moment so she could get off from on top of her. However she did playfully smirk. "Yeah, if you'll be my little spoon."

"B-be your... I don't know what that means." It sounded dirty, though. Blake wasn't sure how to take anything Yang said anymore.

"You really haven't cuddled much, have you?" Though once saying that, she realized that might have sounded patronizing. Nonetheless, she slowly rolled to her side, holding out one of her hands to invite her to come closer. "Press your back against me. It's just like a hug from behind. Nice to sleep in."

Blake stared at her for a long moment before she finally rolled over and reversed into Yang's front. The odd smoosh of her full breasts against her own back was slightly unusual but not at all unwelcome. "Oh, I... oh. I could get used to this."

"See? It's nice huh?" Yang smiled, draping one of her arms gently around Blake until her hand rested on the Faunus's belly. Only then did she proceed to bury her head in the girl's soft hair, breathing in her scent. She always seemed to smell of the outdoors. Like freshly fallen cherry blossoms.

"Very nice. You...  _wow."_  Already, she felt the heat of the past moments fading. Being in Yang's arms was just so comfortable that even though she knew very soon she would be worrying about what their kisses had meant, it definitely seemed like something that would be no more or less troublesome in the morning. The hand across Blake's belly began to scratch lightly as she started to fall to sleep. By far Yang made a wonderful radiator, especially when the rest of the room was so cold.

She didn't want to ask any questions. Not until the morning. Neither could she stop her eyes from closing, slowly drifting to sleep.

~ o ~

When Weiss opened the door and found Blake and Yang in the same bunk, she blinked for a moment. Then she took a step back and whispered, "Ruby, are you seeing this?"

Their leader slowly poked her head around the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as she snuck into the room. There before her was her sister and their friend fast asleep, curled around one another, Yang's arms completely around the other. "Aww, they're spooning!"

"Isn't that just a tiny bit strange, though?" Weiss said as they crossed to their own bunks, eyes still on Yang snoring into Blake's hair. "Them smooshed up against each other like that?"

"Not really. It can keep you really warm when it's cold in the room." Though once this was said, she bought her hands up to her own shoulders, rubbing them quickly.

Weiss also shivered. Then she glanced between Ruby and the two other teammates snuggled up together in the opposite bunk. She glanced between them again, then stared at Ruby.

"…Don't even think about it."

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I've just been dealing with a lot in my life lately. Things start heating up here, but there's still nothing truly outside the norm quite yet. Just lesbians :D

Yang Xiao Long's plan was in action. The tallest member of Team RWBY had convinced her sister and sister's partner to head off into Vale for the whole day, meaning she would finally be able to have the room to herself with her own partner. Feeling rather proud of herself, she entered the room with a smug grin, expecting to find said partner reading, as usual.

Blake glanced up and favored Yang with a casual smile, then turned back to her book. Things were just heating up between the two ninjas in the story, and there was a waterfall involved. She was glad she had picked up the next in the series instead of training today; work was all well and good, however, as Yang had reminded her, downtime was equally valuable.

"Soooo... whatcha readin'?" the blonde asked, sitting on the bed by her partner's side and leaning toward her to peer at the pages she was reading. Rolling her eyes, Blake debated giving her a flippant answer, telling her to get lost, or being honest. There really had only been one choice all along.

"Well... it's 'Ninjas of Love Strike Back', if you must know."

Not wanting to give the wrong impression, the blonde leaned back again. "Sounds pretty cool. But I've got some cooler news," she began, half closing her eyes to look back at her partner, a smirk making its way upon her face.

"Oh?" Blake replied without looking up from the book, uncrossing her legs to cross them in the other direction.

"Well, thanks to some cunning strategy on my part, Ruby and Weiss are gonna be out  _aaalllll_  day," she announced proudly, the hand she was using to prop herself up on the bed making its way closer toward Blake. "Which means we have a few good hours alone. Interesting, huh?"

"Mmm, that's nice." Something about the tone of Yang's voice suggested this warranted more attention, but she was in the middle of such an engrossing part of her book that she figured if it were important enough, she'd find out about it later.

Yang could sense right away that Blake hadn't quite caught on to what she was implying. No matter; she had another trick up her sleeve. From times when Yang had taken a sneak peak at the first book, she happened to know what kinds of things those particular stories contained. Perhaps she could use the book's contents to fluster her partner. "So, uh... what's happening in there right now?"

"Hm?" Slowly, her teammate's words sank in. Eyes round, Blake looked up at her. "What's... happening? In my book?"

Still holding a sultry look upon her face, the blonde slowly nodded, leaning back onto the bed fully. "Yep. With Tomari and Makoto-sensei. I'm curious."

The Faunus's gaze raked along Yang's relaxed body. "W-well-" She found it was necessary to swallow to get her voice working again. "Well, it's... not much going on with them right now. They're between crucial parts of the plot. Um... h-how do you know their names – have you read the first one?"

"Skimmed it. But I thought perhaps you could tell me what happens." She hadn't moved from her spot, able to sense yellow eyes taking in her form; all going to plan so far. Of course, Yang didn't want to simply hear the story, but experience it in another way. An interactive way.

"I w-wouldn't want to spoil anything for you." Blake felt her pulse picking up. She'd never really shared these books with anyone. Not even her former comrades in the White Fang. When people like Ruby asked her for a recommendation, she usually picked one at random that was a bit less... risqué.

"Aww, I'm not the type to complain. Come on, try me." The blonde said this casually, although she then inched closer to Blake's side, leaning in and whispering into her ear. "Or perhaps you can... show me?"

"Show you? How would... I..." Instantly, she felt her fighting instincts kick in, but for a very different reason than usual. Asking about 'Ninjas of Love'. Sitting on her bed. Sending the rest of the team away... so they could be alone. What was Yang trying to accomplish, exactly?

"However you want. What's wrong? You need some…" She trailed off before running one hand across Blake's back slowly, reaching around to her hip to pull the girl closer toward her. Her other hand then began to gently stroke her thigh, agonizingly slow. "…motivation?"

Instantly, Blake felt her skin flush beneath her lace and leggings. Her eyelids slid shut for a second as she felt the warmth seeping through the thin fabric. "W-what do you... but we haven't..." Then she cleared her throat and turned to look up at her partner, trying for a nervous smile. "You're terrible."

"I know," Yang couldn't help but chuckle, but she hadn't moved from her spot. Instead, she continued her teasing assault on the thigh, planting small kisses along her girlfriend's jawline, down toward her neck. The skin on her own cheeks began to flush at this point; the two had kissed on occasion before, but this would be a first for anything else. It was all new territory.

The raven-haired girl twitched, causing 'Ninjas of Love Strike Back' to slide onto the floor. Blake felt her heart clench at not knowing if it fell open and whether or not any of the pages had been creased, but it was nothing compared to the uncertainty in her heart as to whether or not Yang should be kissing her neck, if she should be kissing back, or what she should do with her hands.

Yang pulled her lips away from her neck when she heard the book fall, leaning back to look her girlfriend in the eyes again. She wanted to make sure Blake was comfortable, but also give her a chance to make the next move.

'God, she's so gorgeous,' Blake thought helplessly. Having feelings like this for her teammate still felt… strange. They were new and alien to her; not at all wrong, just uncommon. What about Sun? Did she not like him that way? Or did she just have a severe and debilitating weakness for blondes?

No, that couldn't be it. Jaune wasn't anywhere on her radar.

Able to sense her teammate's conflicted thoughts, Yang's expression softened slightly. She wanted to put no pressure on her friend, but also had the best intentions for her to...  _enjoy_ herself. Still, she said softly, "Hey... we can stop if you want. All you gotta do is say the word."

Blake licked her lips, glancing to and fro for an escape route – on instinct. She didn't want to run from Yang, but part of her  _needed_ to know there was a way out. Speaking of which... "And which word is that, Xiao Long?"

Yang thought about this for a moment. How could she put her partner at ease and also play into the game? After a moment of thought, her eyes half closed again. She delivered a chaste kiss on Blake's cheek before letting her in on the idea. "If I go too far, all you have to say is 'Library' and I'll stop. Just like that."

A small smile crossed her lips at the word Yang had offered up. "Library. Should be able to remember that." Then her heart instantly started thumping harder again when she realized what acknowledging that would mean. "But I'm still a little unclear. What is it you're going to... stop, if I say it?"

The hand upon Blake's hips tightened slightly as Yang pushed her body up against hers, finally pressing her lips against Blake's –tenderly at first, but her actions grew ever more intense as her heart began to beat faster. The gentle pressure mitigated the suddenness of the kiss, and Blake's hands fisted in the sheets underneath them as Yang continued to knead their lips together. Feeling braver than last time, and knowing this was the reason Ruby and Weiss had been booted into Vale for the day, she tilted her head and opened her mouth the tiniest bit.

Truth be told, this was their first kiss aside from the occasional peck on the lips or cheek – and though Yang was experienced, despite it only being with men thus far, she didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast. She followed Blake in terms of pace, only opening her mouth a little; but that wouldn't stop her from taking the lead. She gently moved her tongue forward, pressing it slightly into her girlfriend's mouth, brushing it against her lips.

The tongue surprised Blake, though it should not have. Wasn't that why she had opened her mouth? There had never been time for this when she was with the organization; everything was strategizing, protests, rallies and raids. On the rare occasions in which a boy had approached her in this manner, she had deflected their advances by reminding them that the mission came first.

Not this time. Now, it was Yang who wanted this, Yang, her partner for the next four years. Maybe longer.

'A lot softer than boys,' Yang thought to herself, although she was able to feel that Blake was still rather tense. So she broke away, placing her free hand upon the Faunus's cheek and staring into her eyes for a moment before uttering the words, "God, you're beautiful."

A small smile pulled at Blake's lips at that sentiment - but her body froze when she felt the hand from her hip moving up into her hair, aiming for the bow there. After a moment, fingers began to run through softly as she found the spot just behind her feline ears to scratch very gently.

"Mm _hhmmm_ …" Blake felt her eyes close on their own as the scratching began, a low groan starting deep in her throat. It felt so  _good._  No one had ever done this for her. Well, a few of the guys in the White Fang had tried. And failed. She had no idea why the simple act of Yang's fingertips rubbing behind her cat ears sent her into such bliss.

Yang smiled softly, continuing the gentle scratching right on that sensitive spot, before planting soft kisses on Blake's neck yet again. The blonde's hand that was once on Blake's cheek beginning to slowly run down her side, hands exploring the wonderful shape of her body. The very thought of it was sending Yang's heart into overdrive, her cheeks flushing more obviously now.

A shiver passed through Blake when she felt lips on her neck, and she gulped, fists clenching tighter, legs twitching restlessly. Not that she knew what she wanted to do with them. Her heart sped up and her vision swam when she opened them, so instead she closed them again and whispered, "Wh… where did you learn how to do this?"

"What, you think I took some kind of class? I picked up a few things, but I'm mostly running on instinct." Yang hoped this would help Blake figure out what she'd want to do. After all, instinct was the thing she was raised to use primarily, wasn't it? She found it hard to detect what would make Blake feel more comfortable, but she was confident she was doing her level best. Yang's exploring hand gently began to stroke her legs again, finding its way to her inner thigh once more.

Both of Blake's thighs jerked together, trapping the foreign hand. The word Yang had given her sprang to her lips, but she bit it back; she didn't want to stop. Did she? No. But she wasn't ready to go forward, either. What on Remnant did she want?

"Your... instincts have served you well. You hunted me down."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Yang whispered. It would seem being the hunter wasn't exactly doing the trick, so she thought of a new technique. This time, she moved away from Blake completely, using this chance to lean back onto the bed, looking to her through half-closed eyes. "I think it's me that's the prey... so how about you pounce, tiger?"

Cold bit through Blake's body from the absence of her partner. "Yang..." Swallowing, she tried not to stare at the generous amount of cleavage her shirt always showed, at the firm muscles in her carelessly crossed thighs. When her eyes started to drift up the thighs, she forced them back to Yang's face. "Me, hunt you? Why, because I'm a Faunus?"

"Sure," Yang couldn't help but sigh at that answer, but still she didn't move from her spot. She quite enjoyed knowing Blake was taking her in; it excited her to no end, making her cheeks blossom with red again. "Well, what do your instincts tell you to do?"

"Maybe they tell me that, as a... tigress, I should dominate you." Unable to believe her own actions, Blake allowed her eyelids to fall half closed, crawling forward on her hands and knees until her face was partially hidden by a massive chest. "What would you say to that?"

"I kinda like that idea," Yang smirked, trying to look down at her partner, though she couldn't exactly see her fully from this angle. She continued to lie still however, softly adding, "Do with me as you will, Miss Belladonna."

Did Yang really want her to behave like an animal? Blake wasn't sure whether that excited her or terrified her. Perhaps both. Deciding to keep it playful for now and avoid the more questionable aspects of the idea, she leaned in and gripped Yang's neckline between her teeth, tugging down very slightly. Yang flashed a half-smile in return, reaching one hand up into Blake's hair yet again to coax her into bringing more contact with her neck rather than her shirt. Then her hand sought out that tender spot behind her cat ears, as she began to scratch softly yet again, listening for the reaction.

Instantly, Blake let go of the shirt as she melted under the attention to her ears, face plummeting down into the soft and inviting valley below it. "Nnhh… Yang, why..."

"Because you need to relax – and because I can't resist." She looked down at the woman currently lying on top of her, cheeks flushed with desire. Her partner would no doubt be able to feel the increased heart rate in her chest. "And I know you like me too, Blake. I can feel you're interested. Why hold yourself back any longer?"

"Hold b-ba..." Her brain was filled with fog. Yang wouldn't stop and she couldn't think with that sweet spot being attacked in this fashion. With what strength she could muster, she turned her head to one side and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of the healthy bosom she found there.

"Mrrfff!" Yang let out a slight groan under her breath, eyes closing at the feeling of Blake's teeth upon her in this way. Her free hand began to once again explore Blake's body on top of hers, sliding down her spine ever so gently. Free of the debilitating effects of her ears being toyed with, Blake pushed up and left a kiss in the center of Yang's chest, heart pounding at the hand on her back. This was insane. What were they doing? She wanted it down deep in her bones, but her brain kept screaming for her to stop and consider the consequences. Which would she listen to?

A quiet moan of want escaped the blonde's lips, her heart pounding below the beautiful woman above her. What was it about Blake that made her this crazy? With men, so much needed to be done before she was ever in the mood. How could Blake drive her wild with little to nothing? And this was only the beginning.

"Blake..."

When her head lifted, Blake noticed she was above Yang, hovering over her. They were both breathing hard and her arms were shaking with effort from holding her body up. What should she do? "Listen. I'm... are you sure about this? I don't have... I mean, you know what I'm saying, right? I barely know how this works with a man and a woman, and that's just from whispers and reading. I'm completely stumped for... um, you and me."

"Then I guess I get to be the huntress, after all." A smirk rose to Yang's lips once again as she placed both her hands upon Blake's shoulders, using this to roll them over. A quiet squeak escaped from Blake's throat when she was rolled over, but she did not resist and did not otherwise speak. Then Yang was on top of the Faunus instead, her body weight holding her down into the mattress, chests pressing up against one another.

"I'll lead you through it. And don't worry, I'll be gentle." Yang then leaned forward yet again, pressing her lips against Blake's, this time slightly deeper than before. The blonde's ripe and silky melons pressing down against her own sent waves of heat up into Blake's face and down into... other regions. Though she was still frightened, she was beginning to crave more, raising her hands to rest against Yang's back as their lips kneaded each other's mercilessly.

Yang couldn't help but shift her body slightly to get more comfortable, though this meant her chest would slide over the Faunus's several times. Her legs rested on either side of Blake's own, so she was straddling her, which sent heat to her own core. But this did not take any intensity away from the kiss. Her tongue began to brush gently against Blake's lips, searching for another. Blake pushed her own tongue upward to prod the tip of Yang's, unsure of whether or not she would enjoy the sensation. Much to her surprise, she did; it was soft and hot, and having it inside her mouth was beyond thrilling. She didn't mind being pinned or straddled, didn't mind feeling Yang's heavy chest against hers. All of these things were intimidating and new, yes, but also felt like... affection. She had been without that for so long that she almost didn't know how to cope with having it again.

Then Yang reached down to the buttons of her jacket, undoing them hastily so she could throw it aside. It was far too hot for her to be wearing – although this would mean even more of her cleavage would be on display for Blake's eyes. Not that she particularly minded. The blonde broke their kiss so she could lean toward Blake's ear, whispering softly, "Just follow your instincts, tigress. You'll know what to do."

When the Faunus returned her hands to the shoulders of her partner, Blake felt skin, and it was warm and smooth. Yang's lips on her ear only seemed to make things worse. Even the sound of the jacket hitting the floor made things worse. And by "worse", she meant hotter, tighter. Swallowing, she finally attempted speech again.

"Okay, I... I'll try. Can… can I look at you?"

A chuckle escaped Yang's lips. She leaned up so she was completely sitting on Blake, giving her the full view from below. Her breathing was a bit heavier than normal, and her cheeks were bright red. "Of course you can... I don't mind you looking."

The tube top barely concealed Yang's form, granting her more than a glimpse of smooth, flat stomach. Even the tops of her breasts were visible from that angle, when by all rights, they shouldn't be. She really was a fiery goddess; waves of golden hair cascading down her shoulders and back, violet eyes alight with mischief. Perfection. Before they became partners, Blake had been vaguely jealous of how gorgeous and put-together the elder of the sisters was. Now... determined not to be the only one making any moves, she mentally kicked herself into motion. Trembling hands raised and pressed fingertips gently into the stomach so near to her, thumbs connecting above the tiny button in the center.

Yang reached down to her own belt, unbuckling and tossing it aside to leave her in her tube top and tiny shorts. But even with that, she was burning with desire. Her eyes remained upon Blake however, taking in the subtle shape before her. While Yang was a slightly bigger build, Blake's petite body was a sight she wouldn't trade for anything.

"Stop me," Blake whispered as her hands moved upward, grazing the underside of Yang's chest. "I... am I doing this right? I don't know, God I'm sorry, but I don't know..."

"Well at the moment, you're poking my boobs," she giggled, leaning back down to help Blake with her jacket. From there her hands slid down to the hem of her shorts, but before going any further the blonde looked up into her partner's eyes and saw the worry there. "Hey, you're doing fine... but we can stop if you think this is too much. I don't want to pressure you."

"No!" Clearing her throat, Blake started again. "No, I'm fine. This isn't my area of expertise, that's all. But I... I think I like this."

"Then I'll show you the ropes," Yang smiled before tugging Blake's shorts down, slowly at first to make sure she had her permission, then faster until they were slipping past her ankles. With that finished, Yang moved on to her own shorts, making light work of them by tearing them off and tossing them aside.

The heat in Blake's face was searing enough to rival Yang's semblance at this point as she gazed down at the two pairs of panties concealing two sensitive areas. Were they going to touch them together? That didn't seem physically possible, but she didn't know how else this could be done. Perhaps Yang had heard things before. She was so in control at all times, so confident and bold. Why couldn't she be that way herself in any area of life besides the field of battle? Why was she so isolated?

Screwing up her courage, Blake lifted one leg and bent it until her knee was pressing against that warm, soft area between Yang's legs.

"Maybe... we can show each other."

Yang's eyes widened at first with the contact before she looked down to Blake. Seeing the desire budding in the amber irises, she smiled again, nodding to her in assent. Not wanting to move from the contact, she trailed one hand down to the area between Blake's legs, touching the soft fabric hiding what was beneath, able to feel the wetness.

"Well, you're certainly ready for the show, aren't ya?"

"O-oh!" Blake felt her eyes sliding shut, tingles shooting along her entire body, her mouth running dry. She hadn't been expecting to be touched. Yes, that was a ridiculous expectation in light of what they were doing, how they were dressed, the feelings exploding within them. Yet she was still surprised – both at being touched, and how it felt. Hot and wet and like magic and darkness.

Biting her lip, she drew her leg up even further, pressing harder into Yang and feeling how damp her underwear was becoming; they hadn't been before, perhaps because the blonde was always such a master of herself. A soft moan escaped Yang's lips; it was only Blake's leg, and yet it granted her this much pleasure. Soon enough, she found herself bucking her hips for more. There had been a few stray encounters with men before, yes, but it never felt so loving, so gentle as this.

Still, she had to impress her partner, too. Yang's hand moved up to the elastic of her panties while she looked to Blake's reaction, making sure she was open to being explored before continuing.

At first, Blake just felt sad at the loss of contact – and then she understood what was being implied. They were going beyond the first steps, beyond just pettings and questions. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she fretted with the decision, wishing she could stop time in this instant and consider her plan of attack.

But it was not an attack. This wasn't a mission; they weren't infiltrating the White Fang or putting a stop to Torchwick. This was her partner; this was a warm, sensuous body atop hers. Sex. This was sex.

"I... Yang, do you... really want me?"

Yang looked at her partner worriedly, able to see the tears in her eyes. The question stung a little, but she understood why it was being asked; after all, this was entirely different from everything Blake had been through. With a warm smile of her own she answered, "Yeah, of course I do. I... I love you, Blake."

The wind rushed in Blake's ears. Love. Yang loved her?

"Do you mean that? Y-you don't have to pretend if you don't. I won't be offended." Biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything else stupid, Blake raised her hands to perch on Yang's hips, holding her in place. No matter their next moves, how urgent their desires or powerful their feelings, she wanted her right where she had her.

"You bet I mean it, more than anything. Blake, I really love you... and I want you all to myself. To be mine." The words were said with more than a slight blush. Her desires were all powered by the overwhelming feelings the blonde had for her; they had been there for a long time. Right now it was just the two of them, alone, for a whole day. Able to sate their desires how they pleased.

Which Yang did. She bucked her hips once again on Blake's knee, desperate for more contact. Her hand began to dive into Blake's underwear, trailing down an inch at a time before brushing against the center hidden beneath.

The words were still echoing in Blake's ears when she felt Yang's fingers come into contact with her wetness, and she gasped. No one had ever breached her defenses so effortlessly as Yang – and no one had made it anywhere  _close_ to this far before.

 _'I want you all to myself.'_  It was possessive. For her part, she wanted Yang to own her, to dominate her... but she also wanted to be her equal. Partners in hunting, but Yang's plaything... Those two desires didn't balance, and yet they were both true. How could she submit to an equal?

Yang's fingers pressed firmly against Blake's wetness, stroking her softly – not entering yet, but making enough contact to drive even the levelheaded Blake Belladonna to insanity. Still, she could not deny that she desired her partner's contact just as much as she was giving. This desperation caused her to rock her hips against the raven-haired girl's knee yet again, harder this time. Her wet underwear making contact with Blake's bare skin was nearly as intoxicating as the knowledge of what her fingers were doing.

It was all Blake could do to keep from screaming at the rafters. Disgraceful how much pleasure she felt from Yang's gently probing touch, when she had only scratched the surface! Meanwhile, the hard muscle residing behind soft folds butted against her knee, with only a thin, sodden layer of fabric to keep her skin from feeling it directly. The thought made her sex a thousand times more sensitive to the touch.

"Yang, I-" But her words died in her throat, because when she had looked up toward Yang's eyes, all she could focus on was the rippling movement of an ample bosom. It was rhythmically hypnotic somehow. She had never thought twice about breasts as anything other than a random part of the anatomy before. What was different about them now?

The blonde's eyes fluttered back open at her partner's voice, as she noticed Blake's gaze was fixated upon her chest. "Hmm… like those, eh? I'll make that easier for you." Yang smirked wickedly, drawing her hand away from Blake's wetness and out from her underwear, only so she could remove her top fully, unclasping her bra and tossing both articles of clothing aside. All in all, the process was over in a few seconds.

Immediately, Blake turned to face the wall. She couldn't see Yang like this, not while she was in such a mood. That was too much. Yet they had already gone further than simply flashing breasts; and after all, they had seen each other undress before, hadn't they? Living together made that just a fact of life. Now, however...

The sight of Yang in nothing but panties was like staring into the burning sun. The chest she had unintentionally ogled was now on display and her eyes could resist for more than a few seconds. Elegant symmetry. Full and round. Beautiful.

One hand drifted up toward them, but she paused, glancing at Yang's eyes for disapproval. No disapproval would come; in fact, a comforting smile was what she got in return, welcoming the touch. The blonde shifted forward, pressing her bosom into Blake's hand. This was also so she could bring her wetness into contact with the Faunus's knee again, letting out a wet gasp of pure relish.

Yang's hands began to wander also, to the bottom of the white shirt. The primal desire to see Blake in the same way was taking over her. She looked down at the woman below her, hesitantly prodding.

"Your turn."

Deciding the easiest course of action would be to ignore Yang's hands and concentrate on her own, Blake drew her fingers together and felt the gentle give of flesh, the barely perceptible poking of a nub in the center of her palm. The blush in Yang's face said it all: she enjoyed this. She wanted this and more. Mouth opening slightly in anticipation, she squeezed harder, twisting as she did so.

A soft moan escaped Yang's lips, her eyes half closing yet again in pleasure. She did enjoy this, a lot. But she wanted to please Blake as well. Yang's hands began to slide up under Blake's shirt, making their way up to cup her more modest assets. Hands ever exploring the bare skin of the beautiful lover before her.  _Her_ lover.

Now Blake knew exactly what she was doing to Yang, because it was being done to her at the same moment. Gentle ache spread from her chest, sharpening the desire she felt elsewhere. She allowed her hand to slide to one side so she might rub an experimental thumb over the blonde's nipple.

"Blake..." Yang moaned again softly, enjoying the feeling of nimble digits upon one of her more sensitive areas. Yang wanted to show Blake just how it felt. Fingers gently massaged the soft flesh before she, too, ran her thumbs across the buds in the centers.

The ache exploded into pleasure when Yang fondled her. As it turned out, thumbs were good things. Body squirming restlessly beneath the one atop it, Blake felt wetness against her knee again and stilled, hoping she hadn't hurt her lover with her ill-planned movements.

But the look in Yang's flushed face said otherwise. Blake wetted her lips with her tongue as she watched Yang panting with desire, felt her pulse spike again with each flick of a digit over her pert nipples, saw the same reaction when she did it to Yang.

Feeling confidence spark back into her again, Yang pushed forward fully, closing her eyes as she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. With each movement of Blake's thumbs, a moan escaped into her mouth from her own. Slowly, she began to move herself against Blake's knee again, trying to sate the heat building down there.

The moment lips were on hers, Blake gave in to her urges, once again back in semi-familiar territory. Kissing had been done before. She knew this. Her cheeks flamed from the combined feeling of thumbs torturing her chest and the knowledge of what was happening down on her leg.

"Mmhh," Blake moaned into the kiss again, running her hands all over Yang's breasts and along her sides, trying to touch all of her at once. Yang was going to orgasm, on her, while pushing against her body. Was this real? Why had it taken them so long to try this?

The feeling of Blake's hands all over her body, touching her everywhere, was driving Yang insane. More moans found their way into the kiss as she pressed herself more firmly against Blake's leg, the speed of her movements increasing as her pleasure rose. One of Yang's hands moved away from Blake's breasts, down toward her underwear yet again. She wanted to show her what this felt like.

It was difficult, but Blake managed to force herself to keep kissing Yang as if nothing was about to happen, to accept that when the hand finished its journey south...

'I'm about to lose my virginity,' she realized with a start. That had not occurred to her before. Yes, that she was going to have sex, but not that particular aspect of it. And as fearful as she was of that, she was also glad for it to be under these circumstances. That thought relaxed and readied her a lot more; it was Yang touching her, Yang who would enter her body, give her this first orgasm in the presence of another human being. That was far better than many other ominous possibilities.

Sure enough, Yang's hand was once again firmly rubbing against Blake's inner folds. Borrowing the wetness from there, she bought her fingers upward, rubbing against her clit in slow but firm movements. She intended to bring Blake to the point she was already at herself, which was fairly close to orgasm. Yes, Yang had been with men before, but never had she been this close with this little contact before. What was it about the black-haired cat Faunus below her that stirred her passions so easily?

The moment her clit was touched, Blake spasmed hard. It was everything she could do to keep from literally slamming her knee up into Yang's most vulnerable area, which would have been unforgivable. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced; even on the extremely rare occasions she had explored her own body. Clearly she had been doing something wrong.

"Mnh!" Blake moaned into the kiss, feeling her hips start to push forward, aching for more touching, more teasing. More wet fingers on her raw protrusion. More Yang.

The movement was felt right against Yang's wetness, encouraging her to increase her speed, to press herself more firmly against her. The blonde's breathing was becoming heavier now; the heat below was building more and more. But she was determined to get Blake there, as well. Yang replaced her fingertips with her thumb, using this to circle her partner's clit, this time slightly faster. This left her fingers now free to enter Blake's body; only one at first, just so she could get used to the sensation.

Blake felt her eyes fly open at the invasion. Yang was going inside. Thin, tapering fingers sliding past her defenses. The leg not pressing against soaked panties above her tried to push outward and open herself up more, but Yang's leg was in the way. More.

"Mmmore," she managed to moan before rejoining sweet lips again, tongue diving in for its opposite, its partner. Yang parted her own legs further, allowing her to press herself more firmly against Blake, to grind with more force. She was close; she could feel pressure building in her lower stomach. However, to sate her partner, she shifted her hand and pushed another finger inside. The pace was rather quick, her desperation spurring her to do more. In, out, thumb still continuing to circle her clit as she rode the leg below her.

"I- I'm close!" Yang had to break herself away from the kiss to say the words between her moans, which were growing louder in volume.

When she heard the words "I'm close" from her partner, Blake discovered that she was, as well; that was the word for this sensation she was weathering. Her mouth missed the attention but her insides accepting another finger was more than enough to make her forget it for the time being.

"Me too," Blake managed to sigh, a heated whine falling from her mouth the instant she was through saying it.

Desperate not to disappoint, Yang put all her remaining focus into two parts of herself: the hand pawing at her bosom, and the knee driving her over the cliffs of passion. In all else, she merely yielded to the moment as her hand began to pick up in pace one more time, the thrusts of her fingers becoming ever more frequent inside her partner as she also groped at her chest. The blonde couldn't hold out much longer.

"Blake... Yes!" she moaned out, giving a few firm thrusts herself before she found herself leaning back in ecstasy, her toes curling tightly as the pleasure swept through her body. "NNNYHAAAAAAHHHH!"

Feeling the firm thighs clench around her own knee was what did it, more even than the fingers inside herself, more than the exquisite sound of Yang's cry of elation. That was where Yang was climaxing. Climaxing against her.

"Yang, I- YANG! NHH!" When Yang leaned away from her, the breast slipped out of her hand and she watched it bob to one side as she clenched around the fingers, involuntarily pushing herself up off the bed. "MMMHHHHNAHHHH!"

Coming down from her high, the blonde above her panted heavily, falling forward onto Blake once she had finished with her own climax. The fingers slipped out and she pulled her other hand away from Blake's breast so she could instead wrap her arms around her. "Hnnnn… oh maaan..."

"Mhhmmmh," Blake groaned weakly as she managed to raise an arm to drape over Yang's back. They both felt like lead, and her center felt empty now, though sated. Her hips twitched first one way and then the other, testing whether or not she felt vastly changed from the experience. Not really. Different, yes, but not completely transformed.

"Hey," Yang managed to muster between mouthfuls of air, still recovering from her climax as she shifted herself to get more comfortable on top of Blake's body, cuddling her closely. "That was incredible."

"Heh... hhhyeah." Why couldn't she talk? Her instinct was to stop talking until she was able to state her words eloquently, but she knew that would take too long. "Did... is that how it was for you? This intense?"

"Uh-huh," the blonde said softly, her chest still rising and falling with her deep breaths. Though she was positive this was something Blake wouldn't mind feeling against her. Curiosity got the best of her; she tilted her head as she asked, "Was that... um... have you not done...  _that_ before?"

Blake had to blink at the question, squirming slightly to situate the welcome weight of the woman atop her. "Nh… no, I haven't. You were my first. Um, did I not say so?"

Yang couldn't help but blush at the response she received. This was Yang's first time with a woman, but this was Blake's  _first time,_  full stop. The idea in her head made her blush rather nervously. "I thought you had... you know, with boys. I didn't realize I was your...  _wow."_

"Oh." Suddenly, Blake felt very self-conscious. If Yang hadn't been on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress, she'd most definitely be trying to put her clothes back on, turn away, and escape. But she was trapped; not necessarily in a bad way, just in a way that forced her to change her own behavior. "N-no boys. I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I didn't try to hide it like I did with..."

She glanced up toward her cat ears. Yang took a moment to look at them, currently hidden in the bow, as usual. She bought her hands up to undo it slowly, being gentle so as to not startle her. Once they were free, she gently scratched behind them again, saying softly, "News to me, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm kinda flattered, actually."

Against even her own expectations, Blake completely melted when the fingers dug behind her ears, the odd relaxed tension of having just found release but being unsure of what to do next gone. "Nnhyannnh..." She had been trying to say "Yang" and clearly failed. "Yang, that's... no ffffair..."

"When do I ever play fair?" Yang asked, giggling happily, continuing the scratching for a moment longer before she rolled to Blake's side and snuggled right up to her, one hand across her stomach as she looked into the Faunus's eyes.

"Never," Blake sighed as her entire body went limp. It had helped; now she was entirely at peace. She would be damned if she admitted that to Yang, though.

One idle hand smoothed over Yang's cheek as she took in the healthy post-coital glow in her cheeks, the impish light in her eyes that was softened with love. A moment of silence passed between the two, Yang leaning into the hand. Blake wanted to say so many things. Do so many things. But she also wanted to do nothing at all, just stay there forever. Yang's eyes half closed again as they met the ever yellow eyes of her beloved; she too wanted to say so many words, but found four simple ones to sum it all up.

 _"Man,_  I love you."

Blake's eyes slid closed for a moment as she weighed that in her heart. She wanted to be that brave, but she wasn't. Not in this. Not the way her mighty fire dragon was. So instead, she merely whispered it back while she wasn't looking, hoping it would be as valuable this way.

"I... love you, too."

It was. Although Yang could barely hear it, it was just as valuable. And to prove this to her partner, she leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead softly before nuzzling into her to fall asleep.

The kiss of acceptance quieted Blake's fears as easily as if they had been removed. Was that part of Yang's semblance? Dissolving fear? Perhaps that was why she was so confident all the time. But there would be no asking her now. She held the sleeping form of the quietly snoring woman against herself, breathing in the sharp scent of her hair mixed with sweat, feeling fatigue overtake her.

"I love you," she whispered again uselessly. "My Yang."

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: gagging, public sex, very mild Dom/sub, semi-rough sex, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, and for it being so short! Finally got it brushed up and ready to be unveiled. On the upside, it's almost pure smut so I hope it satisfies. Also, to the people who read my other fic, I am trying to work on it lately, I promise! Ugh, I'm so lazy ;-;

It had been a few weeks since their first time in the bedroom. Since then, the couple barely had the time to repeat their actions. Either there was too much work to be done, or Ruby and Weiss were present, sometimes even a mix of the two. Still, this couldn't stop Yang from thinking of new ways to try and sate herself and her lover. Her time in the library wasn't always for homework, but sometimes for... observing. Scouting. She had been inside many times before, particularly focusing on one of the quieter, more secluded areas between two bookshelves of the less enthralling genres.

That was where she'd go through with her plan, if she could only get Blake there...

It had been a long night for the Faunus. Page after page of data on the White Fang was flashing down her screen, quick eyes scanning for anything remotely relevant, anything she could use to track them. No success, and her frustration was only mounting. Something would have to change, and soon.

Which is when the tiny red dot appeared on her screen. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she peered over her shoulder to see if she might spot the source of this disturbance. No such luck. Determined to ignore the distraction for the time being, she turned back to the screen and read around the blip. Sure enough, the red dot reappeared on screen, moving obnoxiously from side to side to catch her attention, in all manner of directions. They knew this kind of distraction would be Blake's downfall. It was the perfect plan.

It was no use. Blake weighed her options; she could either give in and let a certain someone have the satisfaction of winning, or she could attempt to resist... and wind up giving in anyway. 'No,' she thought. 'No, I need to finish my research or we'll never find out where they're holding all that hijacked Dust.'

She bent to stare at the screen again. The dot was only growing more frantic in movement, now darting all over the words as much as it could, to make it impossible to read. It seemed whoever wanted her attention was desperate.

A quiet chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth at her antics. She couldn't quite believe she was doing this again.

Slamming her fists into either side of the screen, Blake stood, attracting the stares of the other Beacon students scattered around the library tables. The dot began to dance along the floor, tempting her away. Muttering to herself about "time-wasters" and "irresponsible blondes", she stalked after the dot, cat ears listening for the slightest movement among the shelves. Sure enough, footsteps lead the Faunus through the maze of bookshelves of the library. Her captor didn't want to be seen up until they got to the spot she intended.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Yang from overhead. It got rapidly larger until it was person-sized. Blake-sized. This went unnoticed, until Yang ended up where she wanted to be, in the quiet area of the library. Although upon glancing back to where she thought she saw Blake, she was puzzled.

"Where is she?" she muttered quietly.

A lithe cat-Faunus body collided with the blonde, arms wrapping around her from behind to pin her own to her body. A sudden yip boomed through the library, though she was quick to silence herself again. She turned to face the black haired girl, whispering, "This was supposed to be the other way around!"

"Cats aren't very good at staying the prey," Blake murmured while bent over the blonde, smile wicked and dark. "Now, do you care to explain yourself?"

Yang stood upright, able to overpower the girl with ease and pin her against one of the shelves. "I was just thinking that we both could use a little..." Though before she could finish what would have been a pun, she ran her hands down over Blake's body, particularly down her sides and lower thighs. "You know."

Both of Blake's yellow eyes flew open, then narrowed. "Seriously? I'm in the middle of studying - and this is a public place!"

"Exactly," Yang was continuing to whisper, her eyes half-closed as she leaned in closer to Blake's ear. Hands continued to wander across Blake's legs, holding their bodies together. "That's why we will need to be very quiet."

"Wh... what?" Blake felt her throat closing up, her ability to speak failing her. Apparently, Yang had not been joking, as she first assumed. The fingertips drifting along her thighs were like electricity, and the hot breath on her ear was too much. Licking her lips, she tried to speak again but could only let out shaky sighs.

"I think you deserve a study break." She lifted Blake's leg up, holding it against her, pushing her into the shelf a little more. While pinned, her other hand was already by the hem of her shirt, starting to slip underneath. "I'll let you pick today's word, but it's gonna have to be something that won't give us away. No one will come down here, but we don't wanna let the cat out of the bag."

The bow perched atop Blake's head twitched involuntarily at this last comment, and Blake blushed and looked away. "I..." The hand was too distracting, she couldn't think. What had she been doing again? Why was the room spinning? "Yang, I d- I wasn't... can't this wait until we get back to the dorm?"

"Come on... I thought cats loved sneaking around," Yang whispered, beginning the butterfly kisses across Blake's cheek, her jawline, down to the top of her neck. Someone so perfect as her... how could she wait? And the thrill of possibly getting caught made it all the more sweeter. Still, she knew Blake was very new to this sort of thing.

"If you really want to, we can wait, but Ruby and Weiss might be there. So we might be waiting a long time..."

Heat was already building between Blake's legs; she felt it as surely as she felt the hand and lips that were causing it. But they were in the library! What would happen to them if one of the teachers brought them to Professor Ozpin with news of their misdeeds? Would they be expelled? Arrested for indecent exposure?

Then again... she wanted this. Her mind had gone back to their afternoon together every day since, in the odd moments between classes and training and researching the White Fang. Back to Yang's smooth skin. Back to feeling her wetness being pierced by fingertips...

"Nnhhh," she moaned involuntarily.

"So, my slender lioness. What's today's word gonna be?" The blonde leaned away, ceasing her kisses for a moment to await her response. The hand that had slipped under her shirt was now just waiting by her bra, not quite fondling her just yet. For now, it was a waiting game.

"The word... to put a hold on things..." A pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Is... bookmark."

A small nod was all the acknowledgment the blonde gave before continuing to press her lips against Blake's skin again. She missed the taste, this feeling. God, she even missed her scent. It didn't matter to her where they were. In fact, it was all the more thrilling; the fact that she could have Blake wherever was an exciting aspect of their trust. Her hand began to slip beneath her bra, fondling her breasts gently, soon running a thumb over her most sensitive spots to get her gasping for more.

For a fleeting instant as the hand began to work under her bra, Blake regretted everything - regretted changing her relationship with Yang to include this sort of activity, regretted conceding to such things in a place so public. The minute the thumb met her nipple, the reservations dropped back to a dull roar as her body fully awakened, and she allowed her hands to fall onto Yang's shoulders to steady herself.

What were once soft kisses upon Blake's neck began to grow in intensity. Lips were being pressed harder against Blake's skin, for longer. She managed to nuzzle the girl's scarf down a small distance, so she could begin to kiss it deeply. Her tongue flicked against her. She wanted to taste her. Her Blake. The hand upon her breast began to massage her slowly, and what was once a gentle touch was becoming a little more rough. Even the light scratching of short fingernails began upon her soft skin.

"Nnhh," Blake moaned quietly, forcing her voice to stay low despite the firm attentions to her neck and bosom. Both hands fisted into the golden locks as her thighs began to rub together of their own accord. The nails were driving her wild, out of her mind. Something about minimal pain as a counterpoint to all the pleasure...

"Ah-ah," Yang whispered, bringing her hand away again. "If you make too much noise, I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet."

A groan of frustration issued from Blake's throat. "Wh-why are you torturing me? Do me if you're going to, or stop, but d-don't... don't get me all worked up and stop like that!"

 _"SHH!"_ She quickly bought her hand out from Blake's shirt, only to cover the girl's mouth. If they were too loud they would get caught. Although it was exciting, Yang was beginning to wonder if this was too far too soon. "I won't stop, if you keep quiet. If you can't keep quiet... well, my hand's just gonna have to stay there."

"Hnh?!" Blake's eyes flew open. Stay there? She'd...  _keep_  her quiet? Somehow, that thought made her runaway excitement worse, not better. But that was depraved! Wondering what might happen once she did so, what meaning might be taken from her action, Blake drew Yang closer and nodded very slowly and deliberately.

Yang had noticed her beloved's reaction to this. For some reason, being in control of the noise she made... Why was that so exciting? To be able to control her in this way, to have that power over her... Was that normal? Seeming frozen in thought for a moment, a deep blush was upon Yang's cheeks, until she asked, "Unless you like me keeping you quiet, that is?"

All Blake could bring herself to do in response was avert her eyes. She couldn't bear having Yang look at her like that, like she was a deviant. Sick. She felt sick.

Yang's expression dropped for a moment. She wanted this, yes. But Blake was so quiet sometimes, she had no idea what she wanted. Their previous time together was easy, they could talk. They could communicate a lot better. Perhaps this was too far for the moment. Losing her nerve momentarily, she drew her head back.

"Hey, I don't want to push you into anything. Just say the word, and I'll stop, just like that. If you really really want this, you have to tell me, okay?"

Blake knew her cheeks were filling with colour. She knew her eyes were filling with tears. Most of all, she knew what that would look like to Yang. It was true: she would have to speak up for what she wanted.

"P... p-push me."

"...Huh?" The blonde blinked a couple of times. Did she mean that metaphorically, or physically? She definitely wasn't into knocking Blake to the ground for no good reason.

"Push me farther," Blake whispered, forcing every word out, shaking all over. "Farther than I'm ready, I... I like that. I need that." Her eyes finally squeezed shut. "Especially right now, I... really want you to shut me up again."

Yang looked slightly worried, but if that was what she wanted, she would oblige. Thinking of something that may help as tears sprang to Yang's own eyes she said quietly, "Face the shelves."

A prickling chill shot down into Blake's stomach, and it somehow felt good when right next to the heat in her loins. Knees feeling like gelatin, she did as she was told, her hands grasping the shelf a few inches under her chest. "Ok-okay?"

This time, Yang was fast, she was soon behind Blake, one hand wrapping around her stomach, the other reaching around to cover her mouth. Her mouth nuzzled her scarf down again, and this time, she bit into Blake's neck. Tongue eagerly lapping up the taste of her other half immediately. Sucking, biting, anything to get more Blake.

The prey tried to shout, too surprised at the immediate pain so early in this leg of their play to keep quiet, but the sound stopped dead at the warm hand on her mouth. Panic flared in her, but it was dull and smoldering, the panic of being in an unfamiliar city or taking a class too far advanced for your level. She did not feel in true danger, just afraid of the results of exploring this side of herself. All the same...

This was unfamiliar to Yang, also. Her play before this had been so normal, so vanilla. So... boring. This was an entirely new experience to her. She wanted to be dominant, to give Blake as much satisfaction as she could. And if overpowering her was doing the trick, why would she argue? She continued to suck at this spot, drawing blood closer to the skin. The hand across her stomach now started to dart lower, rubbing in between Blake's legs firmly. There was only a few layers of fabric to stop her.

"HNH!" Blake's entire body seized when the hand drifted downward. It very nearly blocked out the sensation of pain against her neck - nearly. No matter what, she could not ignore it completely, and it drove her wild even while keeping her grounded. Daring to establish her own desires this time, she spread her legs slightly further apart, feeling her stance go wobbly. She was giving up tactical advantage. On purpose. What was wrong with her?

Yang's own urges we're getting the better of her. There was something about having Blake this way that felt so primal. It filled her with desire. She couldn't help but push herself more firmly against Blake's body, her own crotch making contact with Blake's behind. The hand which was once rubbing now moved up, immediately plunging into Blake's shorts, past the waistband of her underwear. Fingers began to rub against her wetness right away, thumb making contact with that so sweet spot above her folds.

Fright shot through Blake anew now. This was more than she had been expecting; a little making out, teasing... but they were going all the way in the middle of the library. Anyone could walk around the corner at any moment and see her with Yang's hand inside her shorts, pushed up against the bookcase, thrashing in pleasure. And Yang was forcing her to do this.

So why did it set her off even more than just being alone together had? They were still alone together, still only intimate with each other, but the prospect of exposure heightened every sense, every pass over her opening was made of fire. Reflexively, she tried to back away from it but merely ground against Yang's pelvis, hearing the change in breathing from her partner. She liked this, too. She wanted this, too. Were they both depraved, or was Yang just doing what her partner wanted?

When Yang eventually broke away from her lover's neck, her breaths were becoming shaky as the blonde was trying to quiet her own heavy breathing. She wasn't even gaining any stimulation from this, not physically. But seeing her in this way bought heat to her cheeks, between her legs. She was on fire, and her semblance had nothing to do with it.

She couldn't resist. She plunged two fingers into Blake's opening, beginning in a deliciously fast pace, thumb rubbing against her clit firmly.

The scream was muffled just as effectively as before when Blake felt herself being explored, the slightly cooler digits welcomed readily by her burning body. Not only that, but she set to moving in and out rapidly without any intermediate period of adjustment - and it was so good, it drove her wild. The relentless thumb wouldn't even let her enjoy it fully, but she knew in the hours afterward her mind would run over these events again and again. They would be forever seared into her memory.

One of her hands dropped lightly to rest on one half of Ember Celica. She wanted to do more, she wanted to return the favour, but she was too busy not hating herself for wanting this so much. That would have to do.

"My Blake... Mine..." Yang whispered, trying her best not to moan out between her breaths. She was able to sense Blake was enjoying this role of hers. In fact, they both were. The fingers began to curl around, using her own experience with herself to try and find that perfect spot to hit inside. Over and over again, in and out so deliciously fast. How long could the Faunus last? Or, how long could the blonde last without having to sate her own urges?

The answer: not long.

The moment her spot was assaulted by the possessive blonde, that sensation and the litany of "mine" against her ear became too much. Legs barely still able to support herself, her climax wrapped itself around the hand inside her over and over again, inner muscles doing as much to stimulate her pleasure centers now as Yang was.

Her breathing still ragged, tears streaming from her eyes, she slowly sagged against the shelves in front of her, desperately hoping Yang was about to catch her because if not, she would be on the floor momentarily.

"Whoa!" the blonde couldn't help but squeak out, quickly pulling her hand away from her mouth and out from inside her to hold her up. Although seeing the tears falling from her eyes began to bring tears to her own. Had she pushed her too far? Had she been trying to say their safety word and she hadn't even realised? These thoughts clouding her mind were too much. She wrapped her arms around her other half, holding her close into a tender hug.

The desperate cling Blake returned was not simply to stay upright. She needed Yang, she needed her present and sharing this tenderness after the somewhat ominous dynamic they had been playing with a moment ago.

"Am I okay?" she whispered weakly into Yang's ear. "Am I okay, am I okay?"

"I should be asking you that! Oh, Blake..." A few tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her partner closely, kissing her cheek tenderly. This time, rather then sensual touches, they were those of compassion. She needed Blake close to her, she needed to know if she was okay. "Seriously, I didn't mean to push you too far. I don't want to hurt you. I... I  _can't_  hurt you."

"No, that's just it," Blake babbled. "It was so good, I needed it. I'm just..." She hesitated. If it were anyone but Yang, she would never have found the strength to finish her thought. "I'm worried about what you'll think of me for liking this kind of thing. Damn it, I'm worried about what liking this  _means!_ About me, what kind of person I am." She swallowed hard. "Maybe... Faunus really are animals. No human would enjoy being... being domesticated the way I do."

Yang took a long moment to think about this. Blake enjoyed being pushed in this way, and Yang enjoyed the pushing. If Blake was worried about what people would think of her for enjoying such acts, what would they think of Yang for giving in to such demands? For reveling in it? Then again, who would know? It wasn't as if the two were open about their activities behind closed doors. In fact, no one even knew they were together. If they both enjoyed this so much, why was it a problem?

Yang hugged her closely, running her hands into her hair. "You're no animal. You're Blake. My girlfriend, my amazing, ass-kicking girlfriend. It doesn't matter what kinds of things you like, because that's what makes you special. That's what makes you...  _you."_

Those words were like a soothing balm that dripped down Blake's back, and she sighed shakily into Yang's shoulder, feeling the dismay recede slightly to give her a more whole and satisfying sense of release. "Thank you," she whispered as she left a light kiss on her partner's neck. "And what makes you  _you_  is how you can do that so easily. Sweep all the worry away."

"Just promise me something?" Yang asked, having to break their embrace to look Blake in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll never let this get too far. That you'll use that word when you need to, okay?"

That was a difficult thing for her to think through. Would she? Could she, no matter what? She wanted to promise it without thinking... but then again, if someone had asked her "Would you enjoy being silenced while someone stimulates you?" a few weeks ago, she would have sworn she would not. Ever. And would have severed the hands that had tried to accomplish it. So how could she promise anything?

"I... I'll try," she breathed. That was safer. That wouldn't make her look like a liar in the near future.

"Good." Without a moment's hesitation, Yang smiled and stretched up to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead. Perhaps the two would need more time experimenting in the bedroom before venturing into public.

As they checked to see if the coast was clear before emerging from the stacks, trying to slow their breathing, Blake silently worried to herself about Yang's question. Yes, she hadn't fibbed. She hadn't made a promise without knowing she could keep it. Starting a relationship with that seemed like a very poor idea indeed.

But what would she do if her hunger to be controlled ended up hurting them both?

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: weapon kink, fingering, erotic nursing, bondage, domination and submission, orgasm denial, cunnilingus, coitus interruptus.
> 
> NOTE: Sorry about the delay getting this chapter up, RWBY fans; had been working on other things and got very, very sidetracked! So that you know, there's another Freezerburn story I co-authored with the same bloke being published over on their account: it's Yinyangbangbang. Less emphasis on smut and more on plot there, but still plenty of scintillating diversions. Anyway, on with the show!

Every tiny hair was standing on end as Blake Belladonna paced back and forth between the two sets of bunk beds. She knew they didn't have much time; Weiss and Ruby had gone into town to the Cross Continental Transmit tower again, but they'd already been gone quite a while. She had been hoping Yang would return before now, but, of course, her training regimen had run long again. And she would be showering.

Adjusting the belt on her pyjamas, Blake grabbed her scroll and checked the time again. Where was she? How long could one blonde take to lift a few weights and scrub a few body parts?

Her cheeks reddened. Scrubbing body parts was a bad thing to imagine at this point in time. Frustrated with herself, she stood resolutely in the middle of the room and folded her arms over her chest, willing her partner to hurry things up.

Leaning against the bedpost, Blake slipped her feet in and out of her slippers. This wasn't going well. She wasn't brave enough to hunt Yang down in the locker room - not after their library misadventure - but she was also unwilling to allow this opportunity for them to explore each other together go to waste.

"Ugh, this is so like her," Blake sighed dejectedly, glancing over at Yang's bunk bed and trying not to be angry with her for something she didn't even know was going to happen.

And that's when she spotted Ember Celica, lying there innocently upon the sheets. It gave her a deliciously evil idea.

~ o ~

After a long regime of working on her upper body, Yang always took a long shower. With that hair and how proud Yang was of it, it typically took her longer to shower than it did to actually work up the sweat. Though from she and Blake's last experience together, Yang still was extremely frustrated. It certainly made the shower a rather cold one.

Soon she was on her way back to the room. Dressing gown on, towel across her shoulders, with a small blush on her face. She hadn't stopped thinking of their mishap in the library - how much Blake enjoyed being pushed to her limit... and how much she enjoyed dominating Blake in such a way. The heat it built for her was unbearable, and she had been unable to sate it since. The cold shower didn't even solve anything.

Still, she finally arrived at the room, twisting the doorknob slowly...

With a quick turn, Blake faced the opening door. Fear leaped into her throat that it would be someone else; Ruby or Weiss, or, worse yet, one of the boys from down the hall. She wasn't completely properly attired!

But all was fine. "Ah, there you are," she said softly, hands behind her back as she turned to face her teammate properly. "You were gone a long time."

A small grin formed on Yang's face. She was curious as to where the other girls were, but this was much better. She shut the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment so she could take the towel off her shoulders. "What can I say? Hair doesn't wash itself."

"I, um..." Suddenly, Blake wasn't sure what to say. "Ruby and Weiss went into Vale, to send the Schnees that inquiry about the Dust refinement process."

Yang's eyebrow lifted with this comment. They were out again? This was actually brilliant. She didn't even have to make an excuse to get rid of them both this time. Still, she began running the towel over her head to dry her hair, it still wet from the shower.

"So does that mean I have this little pussy-cat all to myself?"

The corner of Blake's mouth twitched up, but she was too nervous about what she was about to attempt for the humour to last long. "It d-does. Is that what you want?"

She smirked. "I can't think of anything else I'd want more..." This time, she didn't want the risk of intrusion. Sure, the library was fun, but having the privacy would be good for now, especially with how pent up Yang was. With that thought in mind, she went to grab one of the chairs, pushing it right against the doorknob to keep it shut.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blake asked, taking a hesitant step toward the door but not following any further than that.

"I thought after last time, might be nice to not get interrupted." She then tested the door, showing that it would be impossible to get in.

It took a lot of effort for Blake to keep from panicking, but she pleased herself by managing to stay calm. This was not anyone else; this was Yang, and she trusted Yang. She would not "cut off her escape route", she was merely ensuring there would be nobody blundering in.

"I agree," she said softly as she kicked the slippers under her bed, then turned to take a few steps toward Yang. "Locked up tight?"

"Tighter than a duck's anus." The blonde chuckled, then turned to face Blake. For so long she had wanted a moment together again. And yet... they never had done such things in pyjamas. What was it about Blake in her bed robes that made her cheeks now light up?

"That just makes me think I'll lose you to a duck-Faunus," Blake said with a nervous smile. She typically didn't joke. Nobody ever thought any of her jokes were funny before, so eventually she stopped making them. Then she stopped wanting to make them. But Yang made her want to try again.

Sure enough, a giggle did escape. She was glad to see how happy Blake had been as of late. She hadn't seen her smile this much before. Although, something finally caught her eye. Upon looking at her bunk, she spotted something. Or the lack of something.

"...Where's Ember Celcia?"

"Ember Celica? Well, let's see..."

When Blake raised a thoughtful finger to tap at her chin, the gleam of golden metal caught the light. Blake was wearing Ember Celica. Blake was wearing  _her_  Ember Celica. Her girlfriend was currently in little-to-no clothing, and wearing her handmade weapon. The idea was a little bizarre, and yet so personal... It made Yang growl under her breath, her cheeks growing red again.

"I don't believe you..."

With a shrug, Blake reached down to unbelt her robe. "I wanted to see how they looked on me." She waited until the robe had fallen to pool around her feet, leaving her completely bare save for the two gauntlets at her wrists and the bow atop her head, before she asked, "Are you mad?"

Silence fell for a while. This was the first time Yang had seen her in this way. She had felt, she had imagined, but she had never seen. Her eyes were wide as she looked her partner up and down. Her beautiful curves, her supple breasts, her flawless skin - well. All apart from the rather red mark on her neck from their last venture.

The blonde was unable to speak, and so shook her head in response. Of course she wasn't mad.

Now a truly catlike smile found its way onto Blake's mouth. Stepping out of the garment gracefully, she reached out and ran her fingernails quickly through Yang's damp hair, rubbing a lock of it between thumb and forefinger.

"Not mad? Then why won't you talk to me?"

Usually, Yang hated people touching her hair. It was something she was extremely proud of. But Blake could. Though she would never admit it, Blake could tie her around her little finger easily, so to speak. This was a perfect example, as Yang could do nothing but stare.

"I... Uh..."

Something was different about Yang today, but Blake couldn't quite put words to what it was. Maybe she was fatigued from her workout, or maybe just caught off-guard by seeing her in the nude for the first time. Or...

It could be that she had not been sated during their last encounter. It would account for a lot, now that she had that thought. So utterly aroused and yet never given the chance to find release...

"You don't have to say a word," Blake said in a slightly huskier voice as she slowly slid her hands under the lapels of Blake's robe, rubbing her collar bone. "Except for 'stop'. Or 'more'."

The blonde's breathing began to intensify, her eyes falling shut at her partner's touch. It was true, she was rather pent up from their last session. Any hope of release was for naught. Someone was always in their room, or there was too much to do. Even the shower room was too busy for her to perhaps release herself. But now that could be used to Blake's advantage.

With measured but expedient movements, Blake's hands whipped the robe so that it slid down Yang's shoulders and upper arms, stopping just so that the material draped over her breasts, taut. It was too much for her to resist. Her lips fell to the ample cleavage, testing how it might feel against them. It was to her liking.

A gasp of pleasure followed. This was most certainly to Yang's liking, as well. Blake had never been this forward before, but it was not at all unwelcome. Feeling her soft lips pressed against her breasts, imagining what she could do, it was making Yang's cheeks burn red. She even had to reach her hands back to the wall to support herself.

A fingernail began tracing its way down the center of Yang's chest, sliding through the ample cleavage as the lips kneaded harder and harder. It came to a gentle stop at the knot in the belt.

"More..." Yang begged, her eyes half opening again to look at her partner. And also over to the bed. Perhaps laying down would be better for them both? Blake did cast a casual glance over at the bed... but then looked back up into Yang's eyes as she pulled one end of the belt until the knot unravelled, exposing her stomach to the cool air. Among other things.

"Are your... legs getting tired?" Her fingers drifted down to the small thatch of golden curls. "Or weak?"

Her breath came in shaky gasps, especially when able to feel the cold air upon her still partially wet body. Her legs began to shake. It was true, they were becoming weak. Finally, the robe fell away; Blake caught it and wrapped it around herself, breathing in the vaguest scent of Yang that it had picked up from after her shower. In another instant, she was pressing her body against another, looking up into violet eyes steadily.

"Do you want me to give you what you gave me?"

Yang's eyes fell shut. How could she allow Blake to manipulate her this easily? How was it possible? The heat below was already so intense, but her lover's seductive tone only made it worse. She wanted this. She was willing to give up her dominance to have it.

And with a small nod, she submitted.

All Blake had to do was take three steps forward. Yang automatically kept pace, and before she knew it she was falling backward into the chair that was wedged under the doorknob. Her feline movements took Blake forward quickly enough to catch her neck, lowering her gently to a resting position.

"There we are," she said evenly, face impassive. "Are you ready?"

Yang looked up into her lover's eyes, her own burning with desire. She needed this. "Take me."

"Alright."

Everything in Blake wanted to draw this out... but she couldn't. Not looking into Yang's flushed face, seeing that she was nearly weeping with her need to find release. But she couldn't jump right in: this was new for her, too.

When her fingertips found Yang's thighs again, they danced just above them, making slow progress inward. At the same time, she gazed downward at the pert and... unexpectedly large nipple before her nose. She should have expected the size to match the breast beneath it, but she was still somewhat surprised during their first encounter. Now, however, she merely wanted to feel it against her tongue. Which she did a moment later.

The blonde moaned softly, her hands making their way into Blake's long hair. Blake was naked in all areas but one. Her ears. She wanted her lover to have the confidence to love them, to not be ashamed of them...

No. This was Blake's turn for dominance right now. She would not touch the bow until it was her turn. To encourage her, she tightened her grip slightly on Blake's hair, showing she was enjoying this movement of her lips. Her hips also bucked forward against her hand instinctively.

Feeling the movement of hips, Blake steeled herself. Yes, she had gone in blindly on one occasion after their first time, groping around inside Yang's shorts like an inept fool. To be completely honest with herself, all she felt was everything being wet and soft, and then it was all over. Not this time.

"Mmmhh," she moaned against the nipple as she wrapped her lips around it firmly. The hand edged between the thighs, finding warmth and slickness. Finding Yang's pleasure.

Again, Yang's grip within Blake's hair tightened. She couldn't help it, the pleasure was driving her insane. More moans poured from her mouth, especially at the feeling of her lover's tongue lapping at her breasts in this manner. She had never had someone be so tender toward them before.

Blake felt her mouth go slightly slack at the mounting pressure on her scalp; it was starting to heat up her core in a way that the other activities had failed to do. Yet. All of her focus was on Yang, so her arousal had been minimal.

Still, when she felt her fingertip slide through the silken folds for the first time, her heart seized - she was touching her partner in the most intimate way possible. Not just frantically, not because it was urgent that something happen. Every nerve ending in her finger felt moisture, tiny folds of vulnerable skin. It was exquisite. It was heaven, and she needed more.

"Yang," she breathed as she slid the finger all the way inside.

"Ah!" she gasped, hips bucking up for more contact. She had been waiting so long... One would not be enough to satisfy her. But god, did it feel good to finally have her needs begin to be satisfied!

"Blake... More," she begged, her legs parting a little more to give her easier access.

Watching those knees slip off the corners of the chair did something to Blake that she hadn't expected. It was such a small thing, and yet...

"Mmhhh," she moaned again onto the breast as it fell from her lips. Inspiration hit her. Removing her hand from Yang's neck, she reached in and eased her breast to the side. "I want you to look down, Yang. Look at what I'm doing. At what I'm wearing while I do it."

Such a request was something Yang never heard before, but it was so arousing that her cheeks flushed red yet again. She did as commanded, looking down at her partner's hand. There it was, thrusting one finger in and out of her wet opening. Wearing her  _gauntlets._  It was so personal.

But she was still squirming, hips bucking. "More... please...?"

"Alright." Her own heart in her throat, Blake began moving faster and faster, hoping she was doing this right, cursing herself for not exploring her own body often enough so that she would have a basis of comparison. As she did so, she reattached her mouth to Yang's breast and created light suction, laving over it rapidly, lovingly.

"T-two fingers," Yang begged. She knew at times Blake needed guidance, especially in matters such as this. Her body was already beginning to shiver in pleasure. It had been so long...

Blake felt herself grind completely to a halt as she contemplated that. Two fingers? Would they both fit? But then she felt hips shivering against her hand and remembered there was a task to complete. Steeling herself, she slowly drew out the finger and added a second to it as she reentered her partner.

When reentered, another moan escaped her, this time louder. Her hands were reaching for something to grasp. Anything... Blake's hair would do for one, the other landing upon whatever was nearby. Which happened to be the handle of Gambol Shroud.

A coldness stole up through Blake when she saw the hand on her precious weapon, one that threatened to quench the burning passion in her; threatened, but did not succeed. She was in this too deep and cared for Yang too much to let such a simple thing as her possessiveness ruin this moment. Therefore, instead of stopping, she ramped up her speed, feeling nervous as if she would break Yang in two with her rough movements.

"Blake! Yes!" Instead, Yang's moans only increased in volume, her grip getting tighter. She couldn't hold on much longer, not when Blake was moving at such speed. "I'm so close... Blake, please!"

Blake's mouth slid down the side of the breast and bit hard at the fragile flesh there, suckling. A few more seconds and she marked Yang as soundly as she had been marked. All the while, her hand did its work well, feeling the muscles inside her partner grow rigid.

"HNNN... BLAKE!"

Her stomach clenched as she finally reached her climax, her toes curling with pure pleasure while her grip in Blake's hair became ever so tight. White hot pleasure writhed through her body, finally satisfying her after so long.

A white-hot prickle of evil pride shot through her at hearing her name screamed that way, at feeling what she felt around her hand. Satisfaction. Joy. Exuberance.

Passion.

"Oh, Yang," she whispered against the hot skin as her lips left it, seeing how red the spot was out of the corner of her eye as her hand slowed and then stopped. "You... you sounded... mmm."

The blonde gasped for breath, still coming down from her pleasure-induced high. It was so different from before, so much better. But it was Blake; of course it was amazing. Not one to leave a job half done, she looked to her lover through half closed eyes.

"Your turn, pussycat."

Unable to resist, Blake grinned seductively. She had been momentarily granted power over Yang; it was intoxicating, delicious. But she knew it wouldn't last forever, so she wanted to draw the moment out as long as possible.

"Are you sure? Your turn could last... longer." As she withdrew from inside her girlfriend, she allowed one fingertip to trace a small circle around the sensitive clit.

"Hnn..." After having just climaxed, she was still very sensitive in this area. She could easily go for it again... But that gave her a deliriously evil idea of her own when she noticed her hand was upon the Gambol Shroud, upon Blake's own weapon. She bought it closer to her, particularly to inspect the long strip of leather that was on it. "It could... Or we could try something new?"

"Something new?" Blake's eyebrows drew together as her pulse began to speed up, her mouth ran dry. This was going to push her out of her comfort zone. It was such a running theme lately that she shouldn't have been surprised, and yet she was. Still... that idea was very tempting.

"Wh-" She cleared her throat to be able to speak again. "What did you have in mind?"

"Last time, you talked about me 'domesticating' you." The blonde said this with the strip in her hands, running it through her fingers slowly, before getting up from the chair to approach her. "So if we're bringing weapons into the bedroom... I think we oughtta even the odds. And yours are pretty good for the domestication part."

Blake found herself backing up, already starting to shake as she glanced between the length of leather and the blade dragging along the floor. This was unacceptable. She wanted to master that fear- no. She wanted  _Yang_  to master it. Wait, did she?

"I... you remember that?" Then her back was against the corner post of their bunks. "Hey, I- what are you thinking about doing?"

She noticed Blake looking upon the blade, rather then the strip of leather. That was not at all what she wanted her to focus on; she would never hurt Blake. Not severely, and never with a blade; that was too much, even for her. Without waiting, she went to unclip the scabbard, placing that to one side to leave her with the long leather strip in both of her hands.

"I'm thinking of laying you down, tying you up, and having my way with you."

"O-oh." The sensation of relief mingling with anticipation was a curious one. Letting out a slow breath that only partially helped to calm her nerves, Blake then said, "Sh... should I resist? Or do you want to..." The things coming out of her mouth terrified her, and yet they reflected her true desires. "Do you want me to obey you?"

"Whatever your desires are. Don't worry about what I think, we'll play out your fantasy." Perfect. This way, Yang could still be the dominant party, but Blake would have all of the control. And she wouldn't even know it. Yang pulled the leather strip tight between her hands again.

"Today's word is 'Chapter'. Make sure you remember."

"Chapter," Blake repeated, then blanched. "I m-mean, not that I'm using it yet! Just... reminding myself." This was bad. She already wanted to please Yang more than anyone else she knew. How would it be when she temporarily entered a role in which it was her sole purpose?

"Ooop, sorry, nope. We're finished now, bye bye!" Yang played along, unable to help but laugh afterward, showing that she was joking.

Frowning grumpily, Blake turned to the side and folded her arms. "Fine. If you want to be done, we can be done."

Immediately after, Yang stepped into her role, approaching Blake slowly while she had her back to the bed. "We start now." Then she pushed her body up against hers, running one hand up her leg slowly.

"Today, Miss Belladonna... we are done when I say we're done."

Blake gulped. "Yes, ma'am." She had been dangerously close to saying "Yes, Master", and felt both relief and regret that she hadn't. What was she turning into?

"On the bed," she commanded. Though she took a step back, giving Blake the choose what she wanted. Would she obey willingly, or have to be restrained by Yang's strength?

Blake slowly sank to her knees, then turned and crawled on all fours to the bed, checking over her shoulder for Yang's approval as she leapt onto the mattress, landing in the same beastlike position.

This was interesting. She did not expect for Blake to be playing her role in this way. Although it was rather... interesting. Still, Yang looked upon her naked body with that same lust-filled desire. She needed her. But she wanted to command more from her first.

"Lay on your back."

"Yes, Master." Why not test it out? It felt deliciously wrong in her mouth. Still struggling to form an opinion on that, she rolled onto her back, hands in front of her chest with palms out, gazing steadily at Yang with utter and complete trust.

 _Master._  She needed a moment to take that in. Normally, she considered Blake her partner, equal to her in every way. And yet she was trusting her to play this role fully. To share her dark desires with her. That worried her the tiniest bit, but Yang would comply willingly. She too jumped onto the bed, crawling over Blake's body and reaching up to pin Blake's arms above her head. She then looked down into her amber eyes, licking her lips.

"We're going to have a  _lot_  of fun, kitty."

Swallowing thickly, Blake didn't even dare nod, not trusting her actions to look anything other than jerky and awkward. She merely allowed her body to be manipulated, for Yang to pose her in whatever way she wished. Her face was likely hot to the touch by now.

This was when she used the strap. Keeping Blake's arms pinned with one hand, she used the other to wrap around her wrists, keeping them tied in position. To take it a step further, she then also wrapped it around the bed-post, keeping her hands above her head. Proud of her work, she then tied a simple knot, keeping it all together.

"Good enough for you, pet?"

It was truly involuntary when Blake thrashed against her new bonds; she didn't like being tied up. But she liked Yang having complete control over her. The disparity in these thoughts roiled in her heart like a storm. Licking her lips, knowing she couldn't easily escape and that it was the issue in question, she nodded.

"Yes, master."

"Good." Yang smirked before pressing her body fully against that of her lover's. Both of Blake's legs were either side of her own, and she used this to her advantage. Running her hands over Blake's body again, she kissed her lips softly, grinding her crotch against her lover's as much as she could.

"NHHH!" Feeling the dripping wetness graze over her, the muscles and bones of the rest of their bodies preventing easy contact, Blake was more teased than satisfied with the grinding - and yet she ground back, finding it impossible to do anything else. The soft presence of another silky body on top of hers was beyond satisfying in all other ways. Her arms moved forward to embrace her partner-

And jerked to a halt. She had already forgotten. A whine of frustrated need issued from deep in her throat.

She broke away from the kiss when hearing the whine, an evil smirk appearing on her. "Aww, poor thing..." Her lips did not return to Blake's. Instead, she started to kiss down Blake's neck, down her collarbone. One hand reached into Blake's hair again, pulling the bow slowly out of her hair, revealing her ears.

"N-no!" she breathed, head turning this way and that, trying to shake off Yang's attempt to unmask her shameful heritage. It was too late. She hadn't said the words of release... because, deep down, she didn't really mind. It was just her instinct to hide them now, to cover the part of her anatomy that singled her out from humans. Tears blurred her vision as she forced herself to concentrate on the lips moving along her chest instead of the crisp air that met her furred appendages, to listen with her human ears instead of the newly-freed ones.

Yang paused for a moment, waiting for the word of release. But... it never came. She wanted Blake, all of her. Every part of her, even the parts which she herself may have disliked. Her lips started to kiss lower, beginning to lick upon her breasts eagerly. It was clear, her goal was to taste Blake all over.

In light of the attention being paid the rest of her body, Blake found it impossible to keep fretting about her ears or the bonds at her wrists - for which she was grateful. She squirmed lazily under the kisses, eyes half-closed as she enjoyed the teasing sensation.

Yang's tongue flickered over Blake's nipple, her hand reaching to massage the other mound. The spare hand went straight down to the inbetweens of her legs, rubbing inner thighs slowly. But she didn't touch her sex. Oh no... she wouldn't yet. That would be letting her off too easy.

Both thighs twitched together at the sensation of the hand on them, but it was a reflex; most of Blake's attention was on the other hand and the wicked tongue, teasing her chest, sending little spirals of pleasure down into her. She raised her ankles and draped them over Yang's calves, knowing that in her current predicament, it was the only way she could show appreciation in a physical way.

The blonde sighed against her chest, eventually backing away from her breast so she could look up at her. Her hand never stopped massaging the other breast, thumb delicately brushing over her nipple. She had an idea, something of which she had never tried before. At least, never on a woman. Her kisses began again, this time on Blake's stomach, making her way down.

Blake let out a tiny sigh of mingling relief and disappointment when one of her breasts was released. She had been enjoying that - but the newer sensation of the lips on her stomach held her curiosity, and so she decided to merely lean back and enjoy this odd form of body worship, allowing her eyes to fall closed with an "Nh..."

Each sound Blake made was like heaven. It powered her to keep going, it drove her forward to her goal. But soon her kissing was just below her stomach, her hand leaving her breast so she could push her legs apart. Her objective now would be obvious.

Painfully obvious. Frighteningly obvious.

"Wh-wha-" Blake's eyes slid open to see a mop of yellow hovering above her most private area, and she felt her heart skip over a beat. "No, Yang, wh-what are you going to- don't look so close at that!"

She didn't let her words stop her. With a sly smirk, she held her legs in place. Finally, she leaned in, tongue pressing up against Blake's wetness, lapping up her taste. It was her turn to be the animal, as she eagerly licked her lover's sex. Savouring her taste.

"Mmmm..."

Panic began to bite into Blake's arousal, clouding the corners of her vision and making her every atom shake. She jerked against the leather restraint a few times, knowing she should stop Yang - she was  _tasting_  her, that was so wrong, she couldn't let it continue...

But she hadn't said the safeword. After a moment, she remembered it, but still didn't speak it. Why? If she was so uncomfortable with having that part of herself looked at, much less licked, how could she let this continue?

Because she did want it. Part of her couldn't stand that it was happening, but she wanted Yang to have what she desired, wanted to be touched in this way. Wanted to be wanted.

The taste was bringing heat to the blonde's core. It was the most intimate way she could have her love. Her tongue continued to run over her sensitive flesh, making her quiver whenever Blake made a movement against it. It felt so good to tease her in this way, so deliciously evil. Her tongue curled when it came into contact with her clit, using this to brush against it firmly. She needed more Blake.

How was it that this felt so different from when Yang had used her fingers? Rouge filled her cheeks as Blake first gaped at what was happening between her thighs, then slammed her head aside and looked away, confused and afraid of what kind of person this made her. Indeed, though, it felt wonderful.

Fingers would come into this. Two, in fact. While distracting her by licking her clit, two fingers entered her opening. Agonisingly slowly, they began to thrust in and out, accompanying the movement of her tongue. No part of Blake's sex was ignored, and there was nothing the Faunus could do to stop it.

"OH!" Blake shouted when she felt something entering her - it had to be fingers, but she couldn't see, she didn't know! Before she had time to adjust to that, they were already drawing back out again, and between that and the devilish tongue she could feel her end building much faster than it had on the two previous occasions. "Nnhh! Yang! Yang, y- OH, GOD!"

Suddenly... Nothing. The tongue left, the fingers left... Suddenly Yang was doing nothing at all, asides from getting herself back up again.

"Not yet."

At the sudden absence, Blake went completely limp, mouth hanging open, eyes gazing at the underside of Yang's bed above her. First, she had to catch her breath. Then...

"N... not yet?"

"Not... Yet..." she repeated. She wanted to give into her, truly she did. To push her above and beyond. But waiting would make that all the more sweet. Besides, she still needed to sate herself again. One climax wasn't enough. Not for today. With her plan in action, she hitched herself up, straddling across Blake's leg, grinding her own wetness against it. "Hnn..."

"O-oh..." Face flaming, Blake could feel her toes spreading instinctively when Yang began to press herself onto her leg. Twice now.  _Twice_  Yang would do this. Did she like legs for this purpose? Experimentally, Blake rolled her ankle as much as she possibly could, hoping the flexing muscles and shifting bones would be felt by the leg's rider.

The difference felt was wonderful, all experiences for her to try out. Had Blake been reading about ways to make this better? It certainly seemed that way from how forward she was when they began. Grinding herself against her lover all the more passionately, she also leaned down to kiss her collarbone. All the many things to get her riled up, but no satisfaction.

The actions of her lover were driving Blake out of her mind with need. It was true that she had never been terribly curious or adventurous when it came to these kinds of activities before - which is why her sudden hunger surprised her. Was it because Yang's mouth had dared sample her wetness? Either way, she tried to angle her face down to kiss the top of Yang's head.

She felt Blake's efforts, though she was unable to help but chuckle between her moans. This was deliciously evil. Winding Blake to the point when she was begging for more was greater then the satisfaction she was receiving from grinding against her leg. She bought her hand down, pressing the fingers which were already coated in Blake's wetness against her own, beginning to grind against them as well.

"Tell me how this feels, Blake. Explain it to me."

Turning her eyes aside, Blake racked her arousal-clouded mind. "U-um... hot... soft and w-wet, and... and your f-fingers feel hard against my leg..."

"And what's it doing to you?" she asked, continuing her slow pace against her leg and fingers.

"Frustrating me." Blake swallowed, trying to get her voice to sound less reedy and strained, and failing. "It makes me..." What she wanted to say was offensive. It felt wrong to just blurt it out like that, so she held in the words by biting down on her lips.

"It makes you what?" the blonde asked, her thrusts finally getting faster and firmer. Finally she was trying to finish herself so she could get back to her love. "Tell me everything, don't hold back."

Shaking her head briefly, Blake closed her eyes as she forced herself to confess, "It m-makes me want you to touch me, Yang - or to touch m-myself!"

The words intensified Yang's own pleasure. She was arousing her girlfriend so much, making her want to do previously-unspeakable things to herself! That thought in mind made her feel so wanted, so warm. She was close, continuing to grind firmly against her as she felt her second climax approaching.

"H-how much? How much do you... Want me?"

"Too much," Blake whispered. Every thrust caused Yang's perfectly spherical breasts to sway and bounce, the lean muscle on her hips and thighs to ripple. Those waterfalls of blonde cascading down her shoulders leaped and danced like the brightest flame. Who wouldn't desire her?

But there had to be something else she could say that would drive Yang over the threshold.

"I... I've never wanted anything more than I want you, Master!"

It did as she wanted. Blake's desire for her drove her over the edge. With a few more firm thrusts, Yang had to bite her own lips, holding back the scream of pleasure she so desperately wanted to let loose. She couldn't do that when team JNPR were only down the hallway.

Once finished she took a moment to catch her breath, gazing upon her frustrated lover through half closed eyes. She swallowed before speaking again. "How do you want me? To taste? Or to touch?"

The warmth was still seeping down into Blake's leg from the firey passions of her partner, and it made it yet harder to think. "I... wh-what do you... want to do to me?"

Once caught up with her breath again she pushed herself back down. She pushed Blake's legs open again, leaning down to kiss just below her belly, just above her sex.

"I might as well finish my meal..."

Instantly, Blake felt her stomach clench at the sudden switch in activity, became aware of her own body all over again. Watching dumbfounded, she began to caress Yang's leg with one foot, their eyes locked. "Then..." Did she dare say it? "Then I hope you find me satisfying, Master."

A smirk formed again. "Oh, I think I will."

Then her tongue finally returned to Blake's wetness. Just as before, it lapped at her clit, swirling around to give her waves of pleasure. She held Blake's legs in place, unable to help but scratch lightly at them while tasting her. The surge of pleasure that shot up through Blake's body ripped a moan from her, and she tried to roll her hips away from Yang's mouth on instinct but it was to no avail. Hands were holding her legs where they were, and leather her own wrists. There was no alternative than to silence her nervous instincts and give in to what she truly wanted.

Yang couldn't help but blush further at the sound of the Faunus's moans. It was wonderful to her, it told her she was doing a good job. Never before their time together had Yang felt so wanted, so needed, so loved. She thrived off it. With this thought in mind she wanted to give her love everything she wanted, and so swirled around her clit yet again more firmly, generating more friction for her. "Mmm..."

 _"Ooh,"_ Blake couldn't resist saying as the hot prickle of arousal radiated out from the clit, the rest of her tightening and yearning to be touched. She would not say it, however; she wanted to see how Yang would proceed, to find out what kinds of actions excited the one carrying them out. Instead she merely licked her lips and forced herself to arch her back the other way, to present her vulnerable flesh to be devoured by her teammate.

Feeling her lover's movements, she opened her eyes again, looking up for Blake's approval. Though when seeing her hold herself in this way, she wondered. Would she dare try what men have done to her before on another woman? If she was to try this, she was glad it was Blake. She leaned back down, curling her tongue this time as she pushed herself forward, forcing her tongue inside her already wet opening.

"Ohhh, I- oh? HNNAH!"

Every muscle contracted when she felt the wriggling muscle push past her defenses. This was much like when the fingers had entered her, it was true, but somehow also entirely different. It was able to caress her inner folds so much more completely with every undulation, and she could feel a tingling already starting to build almost certainly from the sheer newness of this activity. How did Yang know all of these things?

"Mrff!" The blonde couldn't help but moan against her. She was able to feel every movement of her muscles. The slightest twitch as she probed her tongue in and out. No wonder men enjoyed doing this so much! She scratched at Blake's legs slightly harder, trying to see what kind of sensations she could bring to please her lover more.

Pain blossomed on Blake's thighs but it only served to heighten the pleasure between them, and she raised them up to rest her heels on Yang's shoulders, opening herself yet more to the advances. Every flicker of the tongue set off another nerve ending, every time her nose brushed her clit was just as inflaming. The thought of what Yang was doing ought to sicken her, and in a way it did... but in a way it also was everything she ever wanted.

And Yang adored everything about Blake in this moment. Although previously, the girl had been so reserved, so quiet about what she wanted; it was amazing to give her pleasure beyond all reasoning. Perhaps this was just what Blake needed, to let the worry of judgement go and give in to her desires.

Her tongue began to flex again, trying to lap up her taste as much as possible. She tried to push her nose against her clit again to tighten her pleasure. Her orgasm was going to be swift and it was going to be brutal. Not reckless and without knowledge like the one in the library; oh, no. She would remember every single thing about this one.

Therefore, she wanted to make Yang remember, too. "Y-yeah," she whispered as she began rolling her hips forward to meet the tongue inside her, bound wrists chafing at how her body was now moving. "Yes, Master! More!"

With each movement of her hips, Yang could push her tongue in deeper, touch more of her, taste more of her. She scratched at Blake's legs more, and tried brushing her nose against her clit again, all she could to heighten her experience.

The combined sensations were enough to drive every last thought from Blake's mind as she raced toward her inevitable end. Then, without any other form of warning-

"OH! Oh, I w-whaa- NNNHh, YANG! Yes, Yang, YES!"

"Yes... Come for me, Blake!" She had never said anything so crude before, and yet that was what she wanted. For Blake to reach her highest point. She pushed her tongue in deep once again, curling up to try and touch the spots that would prolong the pleasure, scratching at he her legs once again.

_"AAAIIIIIIIHHHH!"_

Mortified at the sounds coming out from both her mouth and where she was being devoured, Blake's orgasm rolled over her without any care for that. It caused the ends of her extremities to tingle and her abdominals to clench. Even her vision darkened. It was pure and it was magic.

Just as she was coming down from her climax, there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of someone trying at the knob. The blonde instantly shot up again, looking right at the door. Swearing under her breath. This was about the worst possible timing!

"Damn," Blake whispered. "M-maybe they'll just go-"

"What the hell?" came a petulant voice from the other side. "Unacceptable! Ruby, you try this!"

"Oh God, Ruby will bash the door down!" Yang whispered. She hastily reached up to untie Blake as quick as possible, before quickly running to grab Blake's evening gown.

Another twist of the door knob followed, along with Ruby's voice. "Huh. Maybe if we give it a shove?"

"Should I jump out the window?" Blake whispered anxiously, looking back and forth. "If they see us in here together like this-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Weiss again. "Let me try it again."

Yang quickly threw the gown to Blake, before trying to find her own clothes. It quickly became apparent that there would be no hope of her finding all of them before Ruby would get in. Instead, she quickly jumped back into Blake's bed, hiding herself under the covers. At least this way, Blake could get dressed while Yang could hide.

"Confound these cheap locks!" Weiss was saying as the doorknob rattled again. Frantically, Blake yanked the material around herself and glanced over at the conspicuous lump where Yang was huddled. Would this really work?

"Just a second!" she called out as she tried to fish under the bed for her slippers. Could only reach one. Should she put one on and leave the other? That would look even sillier! Leaving it, she ran to the door and tossed the chair aside to land approximately where it normally rested.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!"

As soon as the chair was removed, the door burst open, Ruby having ran into it full pelt. When it did so effortlessly, she found herself tripping and landing on the floor inside, dazed.

"Dolt," Weiss sighed, then looked up. "Oh, Blake... what on earth happened to you?!"

"Wh-wha?" Blake asked, blinking in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair is an unholy mess! Have you been trying to use your head to buff the floors?!"

Though she could not see her own hair, Blake had to assume she was correct; with all their activities, it was beyond question that she looked frightful. "I... well, I was taking a nap. Sorry, but I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Were you taking a...  _cat nap?"_  Ruby asked, before chuckling a little to herself. "And speaking of puns, where's Yang?"

Though that answer would be obvious to Blake, as with her better hearing, she would probably be able to hear Yang's faint chuckling under the covers.

"Uhhhh, out," Blake said before she could think. "In the bathroom. Taking a shower."

"A shower?" Weiss asked dubiously. "At this hour?"

"Sure! I mean... you know how she sweats when she works out." Speaking of sweating, Blake was doing a fair amount of that herself.

"Eww, don't have to remind me!" Ruby chuckled before wondering over toward's Blake's bed, asking, "Have you got any more books I can borrow? I've read all mine..."

"Actually!" Blake had almost shouted it as she trotted over. "I d-don't, but there's a really good one I just returned to the library, and if you hurry, you can probably check it out just as it gets checked in!"

At this behaviour, Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright? Did you have some sort of fever dream?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting a bit funny."

Blake laughed in what she hoped was a careless way. "Oh... am I?"

"Yeeeaaahh..." Ruby agreed, standing over by Weiss' side. Though she had noticed... "Hey, you're not wearing your bow! It looks nice!"

Blushing to the gills, Blake ran a hand over her ears self-consciously. "O-oh, I- yeah, I took it off... for my nap. D-didn't think about it when I got up just now."

"Hmm," Weiss said, staring openlly. When Ruby glared at her, she shrugged. "What? I haven't seen them very often, that's all."

"Cute little kitty ears." Ruby had always liked them, even though she hadn't seen them very often at all. Although she was able to see the mound in Blake's bed where Yang was hiding. Though she wouldn't say anything about it, merely look in that direction.

"If you want to, um, I could throw on my shorts and ribbon and take you to the library," Blake suggested nervously, still trying not to glance upward at her naked ears. "In fact, wh-why don't we all go?"

"Why would I go?" Weiss asked blandly. "I don't want your insipid book."

"Just... because! It's a Team RWBY adventure!"

Ruby glanced back and forth between the mound and Blake. It was as if the cogs were turning in her head, before she finally grabbed Weiss' arm, joining in with Blake. "Yeah! Team RWBY adventure! Maybe we should head there first and let Blake get dressed!"

"Are you two on drugs?!" Weiss burst out as she was dragged toward the front door. "Since when is going to the library an  _adventure?_  It's the most mundane adventure ever - and Yang isn't even here, so how is it a team activity?!"

 _"Teeeaaaam adventuuuuureeee!"_  Ruby continued to chant, still dragging Weiss away as quickly as possible. Much to Yang's relief, as she finally sighed from under the blankets once they were gone.

"Whew," Blake gusted as she dropped down onto the bed next to the lump that was Yang. "I thought they were going to keep hanging around forever. That... that was close."

Soon enough, Yang poked her head out from under the covers, though unable to help but keep chuckling.

"It's not funny," Blake whispered. "You may think this is all in good fun, but I... I don't know how other people will feel about this kind of thing. And anyway, you know I'm a private person."

"How loud you were calling my name earlier would say otherwise..." However, she then held up the covers for Blake to join her. Knowing Ruby, she'd find a way to distract Weiss for as long as was needed.

Face red as Crescent Rose, Blake glanced at Yang's naked form and seemed to soften for a moment. Then she turned and pressed her back against her partner's front. "Just a few minutes. Then I really do need to follow them to the library or no amount of crazy stories about books will throw them off the scent."

Yang wrapped her arms around her partner, leaning to kiss her cheek gently. She held her close for a moment. "Does it matter so much if they know, though? I mean, if they did, we wouldn't have to be so sneaky when we're trying to ask them to leave."

A minute or so slipped by while Blake contemplated that. Then she whispered, "Maybe. I'm... I don't know. This is the first time I've ever tried... anything even remotely like this. I may never be ready."

May never be ready for... what? Was it the fear of judgement from others? Sure, loving someone of the same gender was still rather unusual, but not unheard of. Or perhaps dating someone on their own team, let alone a partner? However, the blonde wasn't one to put too much thought into the negatives. She knew Blake loved her, so it didn't matter if she was the only one who knew. With that thought in mind, she went to scratch behind her ears affectionately.

"Then we won't rush."

Shivering at the attentions paid her ears, she reached a hand back and laid it lightly on Yang's thigh, for nearness. For comfort.

"Thank you."

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: partial nudity, foot massage, back massage, cute gayness.
> 
> NOTE: Wow. Really dropped the ball on this one. You know, I'm just going to... yeah, I'll just post it right now and not spend a lot of time apologising, so you can get to reading it faster! If you're actually still interested after all this time, haha.

"Ugh... this is so boring."

Currently eye-deep in homework, the leader of team RWBY was laying on her bed, books scattered all over the covers, sheets of paper occasionally falling off from above. She was lucky to have the room to herself; or at least, the others always said it was best to study alone. But being rather dependent on others, Ruby became bored on her own. And working through it certainly wasn't helping. Any sort of distraction was welcome, even if it did mean her homework wouldn't be completed.

Therefore, when the door to the room slammed open and Weiss stormed in, Ruby was more relieved than she was irritated.

Papers flew everywhere when the leader jumped in surprise at her sudden arrival, but it was only her partner. If anyone could ease her boredom away, it was Weiss. The person she enjoyed being in the company of most. Although she certainly was not in a good mood.

"URGHH!" the Schnee heiress exploded. "Just... completely unacceptable! How _could_ he?!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Do you know what that overblown tyrant wants me to do?! He wants me to represent the Schnee family at a fundraiser here in Vale!" Her arms folded over her chest as she came to a stop next to the bed. "And do you know _why?"_

"Uum... No?" She leaned over from her bunk, looking down to the heiress.

"Because His Laziness doesn't want to leave the comfort of his office and travel here! I'm already here, and therefore it makes sense for him to pull _me_ out of whatever I might have planned, since he can't be bothered to... UGH!" With that, she turned and slammed herself down onto the bed, staring across at Blake and Yang's bunks. "I'm just another company asset to him!"

"That is ridiculous! You have school and everything. Can't your sister Winter do it?" Though when watching her flop down onto her bed, she went to pack away her books. She didn't know much about Weiss's family; only that her father and her never were on brilliant terms. She knew no other way to make helpful suggestions.

"Oh _nooooo,"_ Weiss said in a saccharine voice. "Precious Winter is looking into the Vytal Festival security. Precious Winter is too busy to take time out to handle such outrageous demands on her time and social skills!"

"Ohhhh..." Once packing together all of her belongings, she hopped down from the bed, approaching Weiss's. She didn't exactly know what to say in such a situation, but she wanted to help. Even if that was just to listen.

"Look at me, Ruby. Do I seem like some sort of beauty pageant winner?" Then she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know I look like one, but I meant in terms of being a marshmallow best suited to... to making face-time with clients!"

"Well, you can do it... I mean, you're confident enough." She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking back at her where she lay. "But you deserve the choice, at least. I mean, school is equally as important as the security for the tournament."

Weiss held her gaze for another moment, grateful for the empathy, before she broke away and stared down at the floorboards. "Try telling that to _him."_

"Would if I could, you know my mouth runs away with me." She rocked gently back and forth from her position. What should she do? Sure, they were good friends; maybe a little more. But did that give her permission to hug her? To hold her close so she could feel better?

Perhaps some other gesture. She reached up to her hood, unclipping it from her shirt so she could throw the cape over Weiss. Anyone that knew Ruby well knew this was an affectionate gesture; the cape always made her safe. Perhaps it would help Weiss in a similar way.

"I can come with you, if you wanted? Watch you in the audience?"

"What are you doing?" She seemed about to throw the cape off, but something about the look on Ruby's face told her that would be rude. Instead, she focused on their conversation. "No, thank you. I doubt the high society scene would hold any interest for you, to put it bluntly."

"So? I'll do it for yo- ...so there's a familiar face in the audience?" She desperately wanted to say "for you," but out of fear of seeming too clingy, she spared it. Instead, she kept her gaze upon her. As if that was somehow not as bad.

"You'd really do that for me, wouldn't you? Sit through a boring lecture about company policy and the 'face-saving power' of raising money for this cause just because I don't feel like delivering any such lecture." Her hands trailed up and drew the cloak tighter around herself as she stared at her boots. "I just wish I was already in my pajamas and asleep. I can't handle anything else today; I wanted to finish that assignment for Port, but..."

A hand reached over to her shoulder, stroking it gently with her thumb. "Then don't. If you want to sleep, or just ignore everything today, then do it. Do... do you want me to leave the room?"

"You don't have to go anywhere," Weiss sighed. "Go back to whatever you were doing; I'll just sit here and stare at the floor all night." When Ruby didn't respond, she grumbled, "Seriously, I'm fine. Away with you."

Instead, Ruby continued to rub her shoulder, smiling down warmly at her. "It probably sounds dumb but, cuddling into the cape helps. You can just hide away in it and keep yourself away from everyone."

Nodding numbly, Weiss picked up the hem and looked at it. "Is that why you wear it so often? Comfort?"

She looked away shyly, staring at the floor herself. "Yeah. Sometimes if everything gets too much, I just throw the hood over my head and ignore the world, you know? My mom always used to do it, and I guess that habit fell to me." She looked back up at her again, shrugging her shoulders. "Is that weird?"

"And that works? You really feel better doing that?" Weiss glanced down over her shoulder, then back to Ruby. With very hesitant movements, she tucked the hood up over her head. She shifted back and forth, trying to get a feel for it, and the hood slipped down over her eyes.

"I feel like a monk."

"You look like a fairy tale character," Ruby chuckled. Her hand then moved to her back, rubbing that softly instead. Just being by her side seemed to have the same effect on her has having the cape over her head. She was calmer with the heiress, despite how much they seemed to wind one another up. A stranger would never believe it if they were told how much they hated each other in the beginning.

"Really? With your giant crimson bag on my head?" When Ruby was silent, she sighed and frowned at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about your cape, especially not if it was your mom's. It's just... this gets to me eventually."

"Shhhh..." She continued to pet her softly through the cape, leaning down to gently kiss the top of her head. "You don't have to apologise. Just relax, okay?"

Weiss nodded, feeling Ruby's mouth shifting on her head through the hood. Her eyes began to droop closed as she whispered, "That is sort of nice."

"Told ya." She couldn't help but snap back, but then asked softly, "Hey... Did you wanna go to sleep? I can grab your pyjamas if you want."

"You don't have to..." Her words were interrupted by a tiny yawn. "...do that, I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own."

"Maaaaybe I want to?" After rocking back and forth a little more from where she was sitting, she got back up again. The smaller girl quickly scurried over to Weiss's wardrobe, where sure enough, everything was in its place and neatly folded. It was easy enough for her to quickly pick out her long nightgown, bringing it over to her.

She did look over to the door, however. Yet again, Blake and Yang had been out with one another for the whole day, with no other explanation other than " _We wanna see the tournament set up"._ But that would never take a whole day. Where _were_ they?

Meanwhile, Weiss had slumped over onto her side, gazing at nothing and clutching the neck of the cloak to herself. "Why are men such boorish Neanderthals, Ruby? Why don't they have active listening skills?"

She wandered back over to Weiss's side, climbing up onto her bed with her again. She couldn't help but chuckle. "My dad and uncle said men are only interested in one thing... and that must be _so_ boring."

"Unitaskers. If they're not good for anything other than whatever that thing is, then they are unitaskers, which are fundamentally useless to me."

"Why do you think we're the best team in the school? Cause we have none to bring us down." She laughed again. Pushing her gown closer toward her, she smiled. "P.J. delivery?"

"Just put them on over my clothes," Weiss mumbled, kicking her legs weakly. "That's fine."

"But it's your gown; you kinda have to strip or you'll look... dumb." Her voice got very quiet when she said that word. "Strip." Did she really just suggest that?! This time, she had no cloak to hide her embarrassment with, either! "I-I'm just thinking for your comfort! I'll look away!"

A long, groaning whine issued from Weiss's throat. All motivation had vanished. Even with how flustered her leader was, she couldn't care any less for what exact words she'd used. Or what they meant. Besides, it was Ruby. Innocent Ruby would never intentionally suggest such things. "Can't you do this? I am used to having a maid do it, and it's been so frustrating having to do it every day since I started going to Beacon, and..." She paused. "Ugh, listen to me, I sound so spoiled. No wonder everybody hates me."

Sadness swept over her when hearing those words. Weiss really felt that way? That people hated her?

She for one certainly didn't feel that way. And wanted to prove it. First things first, she gently undid her long white hair, placing her hairpin on the side table. Though her face flushed red when she thought of what was to happen.

"I... are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go ahead, if you want to."

"...Okay." She swallowed, trying to control the awful blush on her face as she reached down for the bottom of Weiss's dress. As she pulled further up, she sometimes had to shift Weiss's body around to continue to pull it off of her. Until eventually, it just came over her shoulders, and hit the floor.

"Wow," Weiss half-laughed, only now feeling her cheeks pinken as the air caressed the skin between her underwear's coverage. Ruby had actually worked up that courage and was removing her clothing. "I didn't expect you to go through with it."

For once, Ruby had found herself with nothing to say. Face absolutely crimson, she stared at the beautiful soft skin of the older girl, mouth slightly open. She could barely believe she did it herself, her own two hands! "Uuuuuuuhhhhh..."

Looking away from her, Weiss gulped. "R-right, keep going."

"O-oh. Right." She then went to grasp the gown, waiting for Weiss to raise her arms and then slowly slipping it over her shoulders and back down her body again. Truth be told, she could take in the sight if bare skin all day, but she didn't want her partner to be uncomfortable. Why did she want to do that? It made no sense. Normal people didn't feel this way about their battle partners, did they?

Then again, she could probably assume Blake and Yang more than likely would.

"Thank you," Weiss breathed as she adjusted the gown to settle over herself more properly. Then she raised her legs and draped them in Ruby's lap, knocking her boots together. "Not done, are we, Servant?"

There was something about that term that was rather nice to hear. "Servant." It was almost as if she was property, an employee. Ruby liked that? Being talked about in such a way? She obeyed regardless, crawling toward the foot of the bed to hold one of her legs firmly, the other hand slowly sliding off her boot.

The redness in Weiss's cheeks deepened as Ruby took off her boot. She was really doing it; changing her clothes, obeying her order. Weiss never wanted to tell her what to do ever again, and yet she wanted to do it all the time. How could she feel so conflicted?

Once the first boot was off, Ruby stared blankly at the bare foot that was once within it. It was something so minor, it shouldn't make her pause. But it did. And she knew just what to do to help with the unease. She reached her hands up to the ball of it, gently applying pressure with her fingers to any areas that felt tensed up.

"Ruby, wh-what- AHHhhh..."

There were only about a dozen things wrong with what was taking place in the dorm room. Ruby was _serving_ her. Actually doing servile things purely for Weiss's benefit - even though _she_ was the team leader. The power dynamic was all wrong! How was she supposed to let this continue in such a fashion when both Professors Port and Ozpin had vehemently sworn that Ruby was to be the one in charge?

Even beyond that... it made her feel an odd sort of shame that Ruby was touching her foot like that. Firstly, because it was perhaps her third foot massage of her entire life, and secondly, because the other two were mere staff paid to do so, immediately following a spa day of some sort. But Ruby was doing it for no reason other than she was trying to be nice, and after Weiss had been walking around in boots all day. It didn't sit right. Good though it felt - and indeed it did, so very much - she couldn't understand why Ruby wanted to degrade herself in that way. Not after the way Weiss had treated her all this time.

The degrading element was something that was non-applicable to the leader at all. When she was home, her father would do just the same if she was aching. As would Yang. She would also do the same; and thanks to walking their dog so much, she got plenty of practice with massages when someone would come home sore.

Alas, the same could not be said for the Schnee heiress. In her household, handling another person's skin was seen as something unpleasant, and the person doing it as at the least a poor person - if not a degenerate. They were taught to hide their nakedness at all times and that contact was to be discouraged unless absolutely necessary. This did not qualify, even if it wasn't that "private" of an area.

After treating the first foot to some well deserved attention, she moved to the other, slowly pulling her boot off from her, then providing the same amount of care.

"Wh-why are you doing that, Ruby?" Weiss whispered as her blush deepened, her sole tingling from where Ruby's thumbs dug into its vulnerable flesh. "A-ah! Stop that, c-come on, why in Remnant would you touch my dirty feet like this?"

"Cause you've been on them all day, right? Cause you're achy, tired, and slightly grumpy. And a good foot rub helps me when I'm the same, so why not try?" She smiled, continuing the soft work on her arches for a little longer, until she stopped. She could make it even better. "Want your back, too?"

"B-but... aren't you disgusted?" Weiss protested, glancing down at the hands resting on her ankles. "Forgive me, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but aren't you supposed to be my superior on this team? If any of us should be doing that for the other, it should be..."

However, she couldn't finish her sentence. The very idea of touching Ruby's skin _anywhere_ made her ears begin to glow with embarrassment. She really was going around the bend. They both were.

"I'm a leader, Weiss. Not a _boss._ We're all equal, so we all need to pamper one another." She moved to sit by her shoulders, only to then place her hands on either side of her spine. Palms gently began to dig into her shoulder blades, while the fingers also dug into the skin.

"Besides, what's a leader if her team is all sore, hmm?"

Weiss groaned as the muscles in her back initially protested her partner's ministrations. Apparently, the stress her father caused was greater than she realized, for she didn't even know her muscles had been tensed before Ruby started kneading them. "But I... y-you don't have to..."

"I know. I _want_ to." She smiled, continuing the movements a little lower, pressing into the tense muscles of her shoulder blades. For how elegant Weiss was, she was more than surprised at how well toned her muscles were. In fact, it was rather pleasing to look at. However, her partner's reaction was even more pleasing than the sight of her body - not that she would tell her that. Instead she asked, even with the answer being obvious, "That good?"

"It is," Weiss sighed dreamily, relaxing into the feeling. Part of her still wanted to tell Ruby to leave her alone, and she knew it was because she would now feel somewhat indebted to the younger student, but she was having an awful enough day and the massage felt so good that she could rationalise worrying about paying her back later. Her toes wiggled to test the muscles there after the treatments that were given to her feet. And she found they now felt so much better. Surely by default, her body would feel fantastic when this was through.

"How... did you get so good at this?"

"I've had plenty of practice. We trained hard with dad and we'd all help each other out if we're aching. Yang's pretty good, too! But she'll make your eyes water. She digs in too hard..." Her hands moved to her sides, just under her arms to get right into her shoulders with the palms of her hands. "Wow... You are really tense!"

All Weiss could manage now was a weak nod and a slight moan. Ruby's hands felt so good! Her arms slid up and underneath her pillow as her teammate pressed between muscle tissue, loosening knots she never knew existed. Her head began to swim and her heart thudded in her chest. What was this feeling supposed to be?

Once she had loosened up enough, Ruby's hands began to soften, merely just moving around on her once-aching muscles so as to pay her some well needed attention. It was a little different to what she would usually do, but she didn't mind. If it was helping Weiss feel good, that's what mattered.

"Could you..." Weiss fell silent. Already, she was beginning to feel the familiar gnawing of guilt settling into the pit of her stomach. She had no right to ask for anything further.

But Ruby persisted. "Hmm?"

Squirming, she shrugged. "It's nothing." But Ruby stayed completely still, waiting. "Alright, I was going to ask if you could do my calves, but it's r-really not necessary."

She looked down to Weiss's legs. Perfectly smooth, as elegant as the heiress herself. How did she expect anything less? But this was slightly unknown territory to her. She only knew how to do feet and shoulders.

"I can give it a try. Never done legs before, though."

"That's fine, Ruby. I said you didn't have to, and you don't."

"No no! I want to try. If it'll help you, then why not?" Shuffling back down toward her legs, she placed her hands on her left and gently kneaded into the muscles again, fingers moving in circular motions.

Instantly, a flush spread over Weiss's cheeks. Somehow, she had not been expecting to feel quite so gratified at her attempt. In fact, there was a tingling deep in the pit of her stomach. Her back arched slightly and her toes curled, and she felt the muscles in her rear end clench.

"Ohhhh, Ruby... if you decide a career as a huntress is not in your future, I think we've... found an alternate path for you, mmMMmhh..."

"Heh, I'm glad I'm doing okay at it," she chuckled, then moving on to her right leg, leaning over her to press down into the muscle. It was gratifying to feel the muscles loosen at her firm touch. And the noises coming from her "patient" were enough to make her blush... yet they were the same as if she were to massage her sister, or her father. Or even if she would ever massage Blake. Why, when these noises came from the heiress specifically, did they make her cheeks glow crimson? What was this madness?

"More," Weiss panted as he breathing grew ragged, burying her face in the pillow and causing her voice to become more muffled. "Ohhh _Ruby,_ you dolt! DOLT!"

The way she sounded even made her own face burn, but in the moment she was beyond caring. All she wanted was for this feeling to continue, for her tension to be washed away by caring hands.

She continued, eager to please her partner. If anything, the noises she made now caused her to giggle. It was amusing to unnerve the heiress this much, considering how uppity she was usually. "That good, huh? I'll have to remember this."

"You'll do no such thing." When Ruby's hands stilled, she rolled over lazily, legs draping over Ruby's lap as she gazed up at her friend, relaxed and contented. "Now massage my front, Servant."

"Massage your... Wuh?" She tilted her head again. She hadn't a clue how to start this time; her father, nor her sister, had ever done that type of massage. "H-how?"

Scoffing, Weiss flapped a weak hand. "Like I'm the masseuse here. Just get on with it so I can take a well-deserved nap, okay?"

"I... um... okay." She shifted again so Weiss's legs ended up back on the bed, moving back up to place her hands on Weiss's shoulders, pressing her thumbs near her collar bone to ease the muscles. _"Really_ never done the front before..."

"I understand and accept your inexperience. Carry on."

The minute Ruby was hanging over her and digging her fingers into her shoulders, Weiss began to feel a bit stranger. Not by much, at first; she was simply grateful for more attention to her tense body, glad to accept the deep calm left behind.

With a nervous chuckle, she continued to knead her thumbs into the tense muscles, paying extra attention to her shoulders and neck, the areas that always got the most tense. Mainly she was relying on her instincts, having had no experience in the past.

With each passing second, Weiss began to arch her back upward into Ruby's attentions, eyes closing in bliss, a vague smile on her lips as she sighed against her touch. It was extremely nice; much nicer than she would have expected from the fledgling brat.

"Am I doing okay?" Ruby asked yet again. Anyone would have assumed the smile meant a yes, but Ruby always liked to be told she was doing well, to keep her confident in any task. Not that pleasing her friend in this way was a _chore_ at all. In fact, it was probably the nicest thing she could think of. Certainly a welcome distraction from her homework.

It started to seem a bit stranger when Weiss's hands began to pass idly over her stomach while Ruby's continued their work on her shoulders. Then down across her thighs and up into the center of her chest - all the while, letting out soft sighs of pleasure.

"You're doing... fine," Weiss sighed, almost as an afterthought.

Gazing down at Weiss's movements, the girl blushed even further. Was the heiress... receiving _pleasure_ from this? The movements were those similar to the odd nights when the leader would explore her own body; mostly out of boredom. And yet Weiss felt the urge to do that _right now?_

It was too much for her to handle, and she didn't even have her cape to hide under. She took her hands away suddenly, using them to cover her face. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just too nervous about doing your front. I'm sorry."

"Hm?" One of Weiss's eyes slit open sleepily. "What do you mean?" Shrugging idly, she rolled over onto her side. "I suppose I've asked enough of you, though. You may be finished now."

"O-okay. Sorry, again..." Quickly shuffling away, she sat back on the edge of the bed again, reaching immediately down to remove her own boots. That way she could avoid Weiss looking at her face, avoid her noticing the visible blush upon it. She couldn't even finish a simple massage without feeling strange, feeling heat in her cheeks. Was she... _crushing_ on her?

"Hey Ruby..."

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered, pulling off one of her boots. Maybe she knew what was happening, why Ruby had to stop. Tightening her eyes shut, she braced for the worst.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen to us?" She rolled to idly watch Ruby change into her own pyjamas. "After Beacon. Do you think we could continue to operate as a team, or are we going to be assigned... to separate places?"

There was a wave of relief that flowed through Ruby with that question. Thank God, Weiss thought no less of her. Once her boots were off, she went to her own wardrobe. Unlike Weiss's, hers was extremely messy. Nothing was folded, it was all in one mound. Still, finding her pyjamas was easy enough.

She thought about Weiss's question for a while. Their team was such a solid unit. They worked; their personalities were perfectly suited. Why would they want to go separate ways? Ruby certainly didn't. But the future was uncertain. Especially with the amount of danger around them.

"I... I don't know."

With a sigh, Weiss watched Ruby's smooth legs slip into cottony pants and found herself wondering if she could massage them as effectively; if her hands were built to be able to do so. Why she wanted to was beyond her reasoning, other than it was a debt she would like paid off. They really were quite shapely.

"You're so..." What had she been about to say? Thinking back over their conversation, she decided it must have been about the future of their team. "You're an asset in any battle situation; I can't deny that. Hopefully we'll stay a single unit in the future."

"Yeah... I hope so too." She turned her back to Weiss, slowly pulling her shirt over her head and off. At least this way, she could additionally take off her bra without Weiss seeing anything. Grasping her pyjama top, she chuckled again. "Really hope so, cause I think Yang and Blake enjoy their 'Bumblebee' move too much. And we gotta work on 'Ice Flower'."

"Right, Ice Flower. I still think we should have named it... White... Rose..." Now Weiss found her eyes fixated on Ruby's smooth, lightly-toned back. Thinking about kneading her hands against that was equally tempting. _Tempting?_ Her mind was beginning to confuse her, so she shut her eyes briefly and forced herself to focus on Ruby's words instead. "I'm s-sure if anyone can find a way to keep us all together, it's you, fearless leader."

"You're complimenting me..." She slid her top over her shoulders, finally looking back around to the heiress. By now, her blush was much less obvious, only now a speck of pink dust was left on her cheeks. One that can easily be blamed on the kind words. "That's kinda scary. I'm usually used to you calling me a Dolt."

"Well, don't get used to it," Weiss said gruffly. Then she drew Ruby's cloak around herself more tightly. She couldn't bring herself to let it go. Not yet. "You... don't mind me borrowing this for tonight? Not that I need it."

"Sure! I'm in my pyjamas anyway, I don't need it 'til tomorrow." With a quick leap, she hopped back into her own bed, moving the books right to one end so they were out of her way. After so much homework, she too was beginning to feel tired. It was still only early, yet she was ready to sleep the night away. "Has been a long day."

The room had just begun to lapse into a slumberful silence when Weiss whispered, "Ruby?"

"Mmm?" The noise came out as a sleepy groan as she settled herself under her sheets, nuzzling into her pillow.

"Not that I really asked for your help, but... thank you." She hadn't meant to preface those words of gratitude with any qualifier, but she couldn't help it; Schnees didn't offer thanks and didn't apologise unless absolutely necessary. It was hard for her to fight that nature, but she tried. "For everything today."

The girl was too sleepy to respond properly. All she could do was nuzzle into the pillow further, a smile spreading to her face. It was possibly the closest thing to a compliment she would receive from her partner.

Possibly.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
